Disparaître pour être vue
by Xazera
Summary: AU: Les filles ont 18 ans. Les parents de la jeune Maura Isles se font assassiner sauvagement, laissant derrière eux leur fille adoptée lorsqu'elle était bébé. La jeune femme se retrouve obligée de fuir pour se préserver, elle et son entourage, de son héritage génétique. Elle rencontre alors Jane Rizzoli, détective en herbe qui va la protéger et l'aider à surmonter ce cauchemar...
1. Prologue

**Bonjour tout le monde! **

**Avant toute chose, je tiens à remercier tous les lecteurs de "Somewhere in the dark" qui m'ont permis de dépasser le stade des 100 reviews et qui m'ont fait atteindre les 20 000 vues! Merci beaucoup de m'avoir suivie jusqu'au bout, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec cette nouvelle fiction!**

**Je commence à publier ma nouvelle fiction "Disparaître pour être vue"! Elle sera moins longue que "Somewhere in the dark" puisqu'elle ne comptera qu'une dizaine de chapitres. Comme indiqué dans le résumé, c'est un Univers Alternatif puisque les filles ne sont âgées que de dix-huit ans. J'espère que cela ne vous gêne pas :3 Je voulais m'essayer à autre chose. Je vais commencer par mettre le prologue, histoire de prendre la "température" (j'aime beaucoup cette expression, ne me demandez pas pourquoi) et voir ce que vous en pensez.  
Ce n'est pas très gai pour un début, je vous l'accorde mais je promet de grands moments de bonheur pour la suite!**

Il s'agit d'un prologue, il est donc plus court que mes chapitres suivants (qui feront entre 3000 et 4000 mots)! ;p

Sans attendre je vous laisse lire, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques et de vos critiques (car il y en a toujours lorsqu'on lit). J'ai grand besoin de m'améliorer!  
Bonne lecture :D 

* * *

Ses cheveux blonds baignaient dans le sang et ses larmes se mêlaient aux flaques en créant des imperfections dans sa surface lisse et brillante. A genoux devant le corps froid et rigide de sa mère, elle pleurait. Elle ne voulait pas aller voir dans la pièce d'à côté, elle avait peur d'y retourner. Elle savait pertinemment que son père gisait sur le sol, dans le même état que sa mère. Un coup de couteau fatal. Elle criait et pleurait toute la rage qui dormait au fond de son être. Elle savait que la police allait arriver, elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait juste fermer les yeux, que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar. La police arriva, suivit par des ambulanciers. Elle sentit vaguement que quelqu'un l'arrachait à sa mère, elle ne voulait pas mais elle ne trouva pas la force de résister. Elle se laissa emmener, totalement indifférente à l'agitation qui régnait dans la pièce. On lui posa une couverture sur les épaules. Sa jupe couverte de sang et son pull tachés lui collait à la peau. Elle savait que l'officier lui parlait mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui disait. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de revivre la scène, d'essayer de comprendre comment cette journée qui avait semblé si parfaite avait pu devenir à ce point cauchemardesque. L'homme posa sa main sur mon épaule et me sortit de ma torpeur lentement.

"Mademoiselle, je sais que ce n'est pas facile. J'ai besoin de savoir comment vous vous appelez.  
-Je... Je m'appelle Maura. Maura Isles.  
-Très bien Maura. Je suis vraiment désolé pour vos parents. Est-ce que vous êtes blessée?"  
Elle hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle allait bien, du moins physiquement.  
"On va quand même vous emmener à l'hôpital, pour quelques examens et récupérer vos vêtements..."  
Elle ne l'écoutait plus. Elle se laissa simplement embarquer dans l'ambulance. L'image de ses parents étendus la torturait, elle les voyait apparaître. Elle était en état de choc et personne ne parvenait à garder son attention très longtemps.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, elle se retrouva allongée dans un lit d'hôpital, en chemise de nuit. Un officier montait la garde devant sa porte. Sa vue était encore un peu floue, sûrement à cause des médicaments. Ses yeux se levèrent sur un électrocardiogramme. Elle connaissait ces courbes. En deuxième années de médecine elle les avait déjà vus. Elle aperçut du coin de l'œil une infirmière montrer son badge au vigile. D'un pas léger et avec un grand sourire elle s'approcha de la jeune fille.  
"Bonjour Maura. Vous vous sentez mieux?  
-Je suppose que oui... Ou sommes-nous?  
-Vous êtes à l'hôpital principal de Boston. Je suis désolée, je dois vous ausculter.  
-Je vous en prie."  
Elle prit sa tension, écouta son cœur malgré la présence des machines, testa sa réaction pupillaire et lui posa les questions basiques de ce genre d'auscultation.  
"Merci, je suis désolée je vais aller rendre compte de votre état. Physiquement vous allez parfaitement bien.  
-Et psychologiquement?  
-Je ne peux pas en parler avec vous pour l'instant. Je suis désolée pour ce que vous avez vécu. L'inspecteur Morris va venir vous parler.  
-Merci."  
Elle essaya de se rappeler de quel événement tragique parlait l'infirmière puis une image lui vint, ou plutôt une couleur. Du rouge, tapissant les murs, recouvrant le sol. Puis ses parents... Elle se figea quelques secondes lorsque l'inspecteur entra. Elle retenait ses larmes, ne voulant paraître faible ou espérant tout simplement que cela lui épargnerait la douleur.  
"Bonjour Maura.  
-Bonjour, je suppose que vous êtes l'inspecteur Morris?"  
Il lui montra sa plaque et s'assit à côté d'elle.  
"Je suis vraiment désolé pour vos parents.  
-Merci.  
-Je dois vérifier les informations vous concernant.  
-Je vous écoute.  
-Vous vous appelez Maura Isles, vous avez dix-huit ans et vous vivez à Beacon Hill depuis votre naissance?  
-Oui, sauf que j'ai passé quelques années dans un internat en France.  
-Il est en effet fait mention de ça dans votre dossier.  
-Vous savez pertinemment que ces informations sont bonnes, passez à la suite s'il-vous-plaît...  
-Je vais devoir revenir sur le soir où vous avez découvert les corps de vos parents.  
-Une seconde, quel jour on est?  
-Nous sommes le vingt-cinq mars.  
-Mais j'ai dormi pendant combien de temps?  
-Deux jours. Vous vous êtes réveillée mais vous n'étiez pas totalement présente. Je suis venue vous voir plusieurs fois.  
-Je vois...  
-Donc le soir ou vos parents sont décédés..."  
Le ton professionnel qu'il employait agaçait la jeune fille. Elle le trouvait froid, distant.  
"Vous pourriez au moins paraître désolé pour moi non? Vous êtes tellement froid vous les policiers...  
-Je suis désolé, je vous présente toutes mes condoléances. Et je suis sincère. Vous devez comprendre que mon métier m'oblige à voir ce genre de chose tous les jours. Je ne peux pas m'impliquer personnellement dans chacun d'eux, ça me tuerait."  
Sa réponse la laissa sans voix.  
"Je suis rentrée à la maison vers dix-huit heure. Mes parents devaient m'emmener au restaurant pour fêter la fin des partiels... Quand je suis arrivée, la porte n'était pas verrouillée alors je suis rentrée. Tout était normal, ils devaient m'attendre à l'intérieur. Je suis allée dans le salon et j'ai dit "c'est moi, je suis rentrée". La première chose dont je me souviens est le rouge partout dans la pièce, puis j'ai vu mon père et enfin ma mère... Je vous ai appelé et je me suis agenouillée près de ma mère..."  
Elle racontait la soirée avec détachement, comme si elle racontait une histoire. Celle d'un autre, pas la sienne. Tout cela paraissait lointain, très lointain. Même la sensation de tristesse qu'elle éprouvait n'était alors que souvenir. Elle était vide de toute émotion, condamnée à subir sa tourmente.  
"Je vois, et vous êtes restée près de votre mère, vous n'avez rien vu de suspect ou entendu quoi que ce soit?  
-Non, je pleurais et je hurlais. Je ne voulais rien entendre. Je voulais juste... Disparaître et me cacher."  
Elle ne savait pas alors que c'est ce qu'elle allait devoir faire pour survivre. Disparaître et se cacher, pour échapper à la personne la plus dangereuse de cette ville. Une personne telle que jamais vous ne voudriez en rencontrer...

* * *

**Et voilà pour le prologue. J'espère qu'il vous a plu!**

Je posterais la suite mercredi prochain! Bonne semaine :D


	2. Chapitre 1: Le départ

**Bonjour tout le monde! **

**Avant tout, je tiens à vous remercier pour l'accueil chaleureux fait à ma fiction! Ca fait vraiment plaisir de voir que c'est apprécié!  
Je remercie également tous les guests à qui je ne peux répondre par message privé, le coeur y est je vous assure! **

**Voici le premier chapitre de cette fiction, qui suit le prologue. Je suppose que vous allez me détester mais Jane n'apparait pas encore ici, j'avais besoin d'un chapitre pour mettre l'histoire en route avec plus de profondeur que le prologue!**

**En tout cas je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! **

* * *

Le temps était magnifique. Le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient et les fleurs s'épanouissaient tranquillement. La faculté de médecine regorgeait d'étudiants fêtant la fin des partiels. Tous étaient réunis autour d'un café ou simplement assis dans l'herbe à discuter. Pourtant, une étudiante n'était pas là. Les jupes colorées et les chemises blanches d'été avaient laissé place au noir. Un noir triste qui annonçait la mort de proches. Maura Isles avait revêtu un tailleur noir qui appartenait à sa mère. Autrefois elle le trouvait triste et sérieux, aujourd'hui il lui semblait discret, sobre et beau. Elle reprochait souvent à sa mère de ne pas porter assez de couleurs, de ne pas mettre de gaieté dans son costume de travail. Elle comprenait pourquoi à présent. C'est fou comme des que la mort frappe, on se sent plus mature, plus adulte. La jeune fille était sérieuse, plus que la majorité des personnes de son âge. En avance de deux ans, à à peine dix-huit ans elle avait réussi avec de très bons résultats des examens de première année de médecine. Bien qu'un peu gênée devant les autres, c'était une femme attentionnée et délicate qui ne perdait pas une occasion d'aider les autres. En cet instant, elle ne pensait encore une fois pas à elle mais à ses parents. Étaient-ils fiers d'elle? Elle savait évidemment qu'ils n'étaient pas ses parents biologiques, qu'elle avait été adoptée alors qu'elle avait seulement quelques jours. Plusieurs fois elle avait tenté de retrouver ses parents, la curiosité l'avait d'ailleurs poussé à questionner toutes les personnes la connaissant depuis son arrivée dans la famille si bien qu'un jour, ses parents lui avait révélé le nom de son père. Ils la considéraient comme une jeune fille suffisamment mature pour entendre la vérité. Son père était un mafieux très connu dans la ville de Boston: Patrick Doyle. La nouvelle l'avait d'abord chamboulé, puis elle avait eu peur. Peur d'être comme lui. Elle connaissait la puissance des gènes pour les étudier plusieurs heures par semaine. Puis elle avait compris que jamais elle ne serait comme lui si elle ne le voulait pas. Les mois avaient passé et devant son miroir, ce n'était pas avec Paddy Doyle qu'elle cherchait une ressemblance mais avec Constance Isles, sa mère adoptive.  
"Tu es prête ma chérie?"  
Elle se retourna et vit sa grand-mère, Elena.  
"Oui, je pense que c'est bon."  
La femme s'approcha de sa petite-fille et l'embrassa sur le front et la prit dans ses bras.  
"Ils étaient fiers de toi tu sais. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans que ta mère me répète à quel point elle t'aimait..."  
Les larmes de la blonde coulèrent sur ses joues sans même qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter.  
"Je sais grand-mère, je sais."  
Séchant les traces de son laisser aller, elle avança vers la porte et se dirigea vers la voiture qui devait les emmener au cimetière.  
"Maura ma chérie.  
-Oui?  
-Fais ton deuil trésor. Personne ne te trouvera faible si tu pleures ou si tu t'effondre là-bas.  
-Qu'est-ce...  
-Je te connais, ça fait dix-huit ans que je te regarde grandir. Tes parents ne l'ont peut-être pas vu mais moi je sais que tu restes forte pour leur faire honneur. Pleurer n'est pas une honte, bien au contraire. Montre aux gens à quel point tu aimais tes parents, à quel point ils méritaient qu'on les aime."  
Elles se fixèrent quelques secondes et se sourirent.  
"Je te promets que je continuerais de leur faire honneur."  
Et elle s'engouffra dans la voiture, accompagnée par Jules, le chauffeur de ses parents.

Le cimetière était calme. Maura n'avait jamais assisté à l'enterrement de quelqu'un de sa famille. Seulement des personnes faisant parties du cercle d'ami de ses parents. Aujourd'hui elle était là pour eux. Pour leur rendre hommage. Elle se mît derrière le corbillard. Deux hommes en costume sortirent et, aidés de personnes du funérarium, emportèrent avec respect les deux cercueils. Posés l'un à côté de l'autre, les personnes venaient leur dire au revoir une dernière fois. Maura passa la dernière. Ses larmes coulaient déjà abondamment, elle ne se souvenait pas exactement comment elle était arrivée devant les cercueils mais elle y était. Plantée devant, elle regardait le bois vernis du lit éternel de ses parents. Elle ne voulait pas les laisser partir, elle ne voulait pas être seule. Elle posa une main sur chaque coffre et inspira. Elle leur murmura un adieu, leur dit qu'elle les aimerait toujours. Puis avança vers le reste des personnes. Le pire moment pour Maura fut lorsqu'elle dit lire son éloge. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues mais sa voix était posée. Seul un léger tremblement était perceptible. Elle se maîtrisait parfaitement, cela faisait d'elle quelqu'un d'incroyable.  
"On dit souvent qu'on n'a qu'un père, qu'on n'a qu'une mère... Ce n'est pas mon cas. J'ai eu la chance d'avoir été adoptée par mes parents. Deux personnes incroyables qui étaient dévoués à leur travail, aux personnes qui les entouraient. Ma mère me racontait constamment les aventures qu'elle vivait lors de ses voyages. C'était une artiste née, et puis elle a trouvé mon père. Un professeur sans grande histoire qui fit craquer la femme intouchable. Leur histoire est peut-être banale mais je la trouve belle. S'il y a bien une chose que mes parents m'ont appris c'est que rien n'est impossible tant que tu y crois. Et je veillerais à ce que leur message perdure, le plus longtemps possible."  
Elle descendit de l'estrade et retourna s'asseoir au premier rang. Elle s'affaissa, la douleur était trop grande et elle ne parvenait pas à conserver sa prestance habituelle. Elle était perdue, seule, isolée au milieu de sa famille. Son âme était déchirée entre peine et rage. Comme si plus rien ne pouvait la calmer ou même la rendre heureuse. Elle en voulait au monde entier de lui avoir pris son bonheur, sa stabilité, sa sensation de sécurité. Elle voulait juste un responsable. Tout le monde se leva autour d'elle et elle constata que le cercueil allait être descendu. Suivant l'exemple de tout le monde, la blonde se leva mais ne pût retenir ses larmes lorsqu'elle constata ce que cela signifiait. Un adieu. Plus aucun contrôle n'agissait sur elle, son âme se déchira. Elle s'effondra dans un sanglot et alla se blottir dans les bras de sa grand-mère. Ses larmes voulaient le long de ses joues en laissant des sillons brillants sur sa peau laiteuse. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se calmer et seulement alors les condoléances arrivèrent. Les personnes défilaient, pour la plupart, Maura ne les connaissait pas et s'en fichait. Elle avait mal. Elle se laissa prendre dans ses bras, remercia chaque personne d'être venu et parvint même à discuter avec un homme qui semblait bien connaître Constance. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien et pendant quelques instants, l'esprit de l'étudiante se trouva ailleurs que dans la mort de ses parents. C'était un homme qui devait avoir à peu près l'âge de ses parents, il avait un visage marqué par les années. Il adoptait une allure paternelle avec la jeune fille, la mettant en confiance. Pendant près de dix minutes ils parlèrent jusqu'à ce que l'inspecteur Morris arrive. L'homme l'aperçut du coin de l'œil et sourit.  
"Ma chère Maura, je vais devoir vous laisser. Prenez cette photo et gardez la précieusement."  
Elle prit dans ses mains le morceau de papier corné et froissé. Nul doute que cette photo avait été contemplée de nombreuses fois. Elle la regarda à son tour et vit un bébé dans les bras de l'homme à qui elle venait de parler. Sa main se mît à trembler, elle avait peur de comprendre. Derrière la photo elle lut l'inscription: "Bébé Maura et Paddy, père et fille pour toujours.".  
Elle était horrifiée, son regard chercha l'homme qui avait déjà filé, probablement à cause de l'arrivée de Morris. Maura alla le voir et lui montra la photo.  
"Maura qu'est-ce que...?  
-C'est une photo de moi et de mon père biologique.  
-Qui est cet homme Maura?"  
Elle ne répondit pas.  
"Si vous voulez que je vous aide il faut y mettre du votre!  
-Doyle.  
-Patrick Doyle?!"  
Elle hocha la tête pour acquiescer.  
"Je dois vous mettre sous protection immédiate.  
-Hors de question! Je vais chez ma grand-mère, Elena Isles! Vous me trouverez là-bas si vous avez des questions à me poser.  
-Mais c'est le plus grand mafieux de cette ville!  
-Je le sais. Je connais l'identité de mon père depuis près d'un an! J'ai vécu avec donc je vais simplement continuer comme ça. Il est venu dire au revoir à mes parents c'est tout.  
-En êtes-vous sûre?  
-Il ne les a pas tués.  
-Comment pouvez-vous en être sûre?  
-Tout le monde sait que Paddy tue avec un pic à glace dans la poitrine...  
-Les gens peuvent changer de méthode et il a de nombreux hommes de main.  
-Écoutez, il n'avait absolument aucune raison de tuer mes parents! Il m'a abandonnée...  
-Vous ne savez sûrement pas ce qu'il se passe dans la mafia Bostonienne en ce moment, moi si.  
-Alors expliquez-moi..."  
Il souffla, répugnant à expliquer à une jeune fille de dix-huit ans pourquoi ses parents avaient peut-être été tués par Paddy Doyle.  
"J'ai évidemment fait mon travail et chercher qui étaient vos parents biologiques. Je savais que Doyle était votre père, je voulais que vous me le disiez-vous même. Avant que vous me posiez la question, je n'ai aucune idée de qui est votre mère. Si votre père vous a abandonné c'est à cause de son père à lui. Un enfant, surtout d'une femme qui n'avait aucun lien avec leurs activités ne pouvait exister. Alors pour éviter que votre grand-père ne vous tue...  
-Il m'a abandonnée. Ça n'explique pas le lien avec mes parents.  
-Votre grand-père est mort la semaine dernière. Paddy Doyle est devenu le chef de la mafia.  
-Vous croyez sérieusement qu'il aurait tué mes parents pour me pousser à rentrer dans la mafia?"  
Il était étonné par la vivacité d'esprit de l'étudiante. Elle comprenait plus vite que certains flics le déroulement des choses.  
"Je pense qu'il ne faut négliger aucune piste.  
-Dans ce cas laissez-le venir."  
Elle partit voir sa grand-mère et rentra chez elle.

La maison de sa grand-mère était grande à l'image de celle de ses parents. Parmi le grand nombre de chambres à l'étage, Maura en avait choisi une bien particulière. Celle dans laquelle elle dormait lorsqu'elle était petite et dans laquelle elle se sentait en sécurité. Elle entra et posa son sac près de l'armoire lorsqu'elle vit une enveloppe posée sur son lit. Avec délicatesse elle l'ouvrit.  
"_Maura,  
Je suis désolé de m'être présenté à toi de cette façon. Je suppose se tu as compris désormais qui j'étais. Je suis Patrick Doyle, l'homme qui t'a abandonné. Tes parents étaient des gens très bien, je suis vraiment navré qu'ils soient décédés aussi brutalement. Je fais tout mon possible pour retrouver les assassins et les punir. Je voulais que tu saches que si jamais tu as besoin de quoique ce soit tu pourras m'appeler sur le téléphone qui est sous ton lit. Je ne peux pas te révéler le nom de ta mère, cela la mettrait en danger mais si je t'ai laissée c'est à cause de mon père à présent décédé. Je suis libre désormais d'avoir les enfants que je veux et je souhaiterais te voir à mes cotes afin de pouvoir te protéger. Tu es une jeune fille très intelligente, tu t'en sortirais très bien dans notre milieu. Je sais bien que tu n'es pas une criminelle mais je n'ai pas d'autre moyen de te protéger. Je pourrais alors te révéler le nom de ta mère et tu rencontreras ton demi-frère. Un coup de fil et je suis là.  
Je t'aime, ton père Paddy_."  
Maura ne savait pas quoi penser. Tout était mélangé dans sa tête, des émotions n'avaient plus aucun sens, plus aucune logique. Elle était seulement sûre d'une chose, elle ne le rejoindrait pas. Elle n'avait strictement rien à voir avec tous ces monstres, elle voulait devenir médecin légiste pour justement arrêter les criminels et rendre justice aux morts. Elle plia la lettre soigneusement et la rangea dans le double fond de sa table de nuit qu'elle avait aménagé lorsqu'elle avait dix ans. Elle y déposa le téléphone et alla à la fenêtre. Quelque chose brillait au loin mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Ce genre de reflet provenait souvent de jumelles. Dans certains livres qu'elle avait lus, il était décrit avec beaucoup de précision. Elle quitta sa chambre et monta sur le toit par le Velux du grenier. C'était un endroit qu'elle connaissait bien, lorsqu'elle avait quatorze ans, elle s'était isolée pour réfléchir à son adoption. Pendant des heures elle était restée assise à contempler le paysage. Aujourd'hui elle y montait pour vérifier ses doutes. Avec sa fidèle paire de jumelles, toujours chez sa grand-mère, elle monta le plus discrètement possible. Elle fixa le point d'où elle avait vu le reflet et confirma ses craintes. Trois hommes se tenaient près d'un break noir. L'un avait une paire de jumelles autour du coup et deux autres fumaient simplement en discutant. Elle descendit rapidement et retourna dans sa chambre et attrapa le téléphone qu'elle venait de trouver.  
"Bonjour Maura.  
-Dites à vos hommes de se retirer de près de chez ma grand-mère.  
-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que ce sont mes hommes?  
-Ça suffit, ne me prenez pas pour une idiote.  
-Je sais que tu es tout sauf idiote, tu tiens ça de ta mère."  
Cela la laissa bouchée bée pendant quelques secondes.  
"Ce sont vos hommes, j'aurais été informée si la police me surveillait et s'il s'agissait des personnes qui ont tué mes parents ils ne seraient pas aussi discret. Ils ne cacheraient probablement pas leurs intentions.  
-Qu'est-ce qui te laisse croire ça?  
-L'inspecteur Morris m'a dit qu'il y avait beaucoup d'empreintes sur la scène de crime... Ça ne correspond pas à un tueur méticuleux.  
-Tu es plus intelligente que je ne le pensais. Je ne retirerais pas mes hommes Maura, ils sont là pour te protéger jusqu'à ce que tu nous rejoignes.  
-Je ne vous rejoindrais pas.  
-Alors ils ne partiront pas.  
-Ma grand-mère les verra, ça va attirer les gars dans votre genre vont rappliquer!  
-Ne t'en fait pas, mes gars peuvent parer à toutes ces éventualités. Maura pour te protéger j'ai besoin que tu sois à mes côtés et je n'arrêterais jamais de te protéger. Mes gars seront là où tu seras.  
-Dans ce cas, c'est moi qui vais disparaître."  
Elle raccrocha et jeta le téléphone contre le mur. Elle entendit la voix de sa grand-mère l'appeler.  
"J'arrive!"  
Elle descendit les escaliers et retrouva sa grand-mère assise sur le canapé.  
"Maura mon trésor. Je t'ai entendu parler.  
-Oui... C'était une amie de la fac qui prenait de mes nouvelles.  
-Tu sais, il va falloir que tu y retourne, à la fac.  
-Je sais, mais mes partiels sont fini, il ne reste que la remise des diplômes de fin d'années. Je ne pense pas que je vais y assiste.  
-Pourquoi? Tes parents seraient fiers.  
-Je sais grand-mère mais je pense que je vais partir pendant les vacances. Je vais partir demain.  
-Comment? Mais tu ne peux pas enfin. Je suis responsable de toi maintenant!"  
Maura sourit et posa une main sur celle de sa grand-mère.  
"J'ai dix-huit ans grand-mère. Je peux partir si je le veux. Écoute, je te promets que je reviendrais pour la reprise des cours mais pour l'instant je dois partir, pour moi. Pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passe à l'intérieur de ma tête.  
-C'est vrai que tu es une adulte maintenant. J'ai tendance à l'oublier.  
-J'essaierais de te donner des nouvelles. Ne t'en fais pas.  
-Ou veux-tu aller?  
-Je ne sais pas encore mais je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour partir.  
-Mon aide?  
-L'inspecteur Morris tiens à tout prix à me protéger je ne veux pas qu'il sache où je vais. Je ne veux pas que le meurtre de mes parents me suive.  
-Il va falloir préparer un plan d'attaque alors!"  
Maura leva les yeux vers sa grand-mère. Quand avait-elle vieilli à ce point? Elle se souvenait de la jeunesse éternelle qu'elle lui trouvait il y a encore quelques mois. Elena se leva et claqua des mains.  
"Tu sais ce dont tu as besoin pour partir?  
-Du liquide, je veux éviter d'utiliser ma carte de crédit au maximum. Je ne retirerais que dans les endroits très fréquentés.  
-Je dois avoir ce qu'il faut dans mon coffre. Et il te faudra des vêtements de rechange et des chaussures agréables à porter toute la journée. Tu vas devoir laisser tomber les talons hauts si tu veux te déplacer."  
Elena Isles souriait et était fière d'être la complice de sa petite-fille. Elle se sentait comme une fugitive et passa le reste de la journée à aider Maura à préparer ses affaires et un plan d'attaque. Il fut donc prévu qu'elle partirait tôt le lendemain matin. Elle prit le téléphone que lui avait laissé Doyle et le cacha au fond de son sac. Son compte était suffisamment plein pour tenir deux mois confortable. Elle ne savait pas encore où elle allait aller. Elle voulait juste échapper à Doyle, laissé les choses se tasser.

Assise à table avec sa grand-mère, Maura mangeait silencieusement. L'appétit lui manquait mais elle ne pouvait dire non au fameux bœuf bourguignon de sa grand-mère.  
"Tout va bien ma chérie?  
-Oui, je pense que oui.  
-Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour demain. Rien ne t'oblige à partir tu sais?  
-Je le sais bien. Seulement j'en ai besoin."  
Maura ne disait pas qu'elle craignait pour la sécurité de sa famille et de ses amis si elle restait dans le radar des hommes de Doyle.  
"Merci grand-mère.  
-Merci de quoi?  
-Merci de me soutenir, je sais que ce n'est pas une décision aussi rationnelle que d'habitude. Tu es une grand-mère exceptionnelle.  
-Je te suis, quoi que tu fasses. Promets-moi juste de ne pas te mettre en danger."  
Elle pensa que c'était déjà fait. Que son père était un danger à lui-seul. Mais elle se contenta de répondre:  
"Je te le promets."  
Elles se sourirent et finirent de manger en se racontant des anecdotes sur les parents de la jeune femme. Elle avait décidé de disparaître, de se cacher pour préserver le peu qu'il lui restait.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre... Pas trop déçu? J'espère que non! **

**Merci de votre lecture, et à la semaine prochaine! :D**


	3. Chapitre 2: La rencontre

**Bonjour tout le monde! On est mercredi donc nouveau chapitre! **

**Je vais commencer par vous remercier pour les reviews, elles me touchent beaucoup! **

**Je voudrais juste dire quelque chose à propos de ce chapitre mais également sur la fiction en général. Comme vous l'avez sûrement deviné, c'est dans ce chapitre que notre bien aimée Jane fait son apparition! J'ai pris pas mal de plaisir à écrire cette fiction (ce qui est, il me semble, important) mais il y a quelque chose dont je n'arrive pas à me satisfaire. Je trouve que la relation entre les filles va un peu vite, le soucis c'est que je suis d'une nature plutôt flemmarde et j'ai été peu inspirée sur le début. Donc je n'ai pas fais autant d'étape que prévu au départ... J'espère que ça va vous plaire quand même! Vous me tiendrez au courant? Je brûle d'envie de savoir! **

**Je vais peut-être vous laisser lire... J'arrête pas de "parler"! Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas! **

* * *

Deux semaines, cela faisait deux semaines que Maura parcourait les rues pour échapper à l'emprise de son père. Ce mode de vie l'épuisait mais était nécessaire si elle voulait protéger sa grand-mère. La jeune fille était méconnaissable, ses cheveux étaient constamment relevés en queue de cheval ce qui leur donnait un aspect sec et rugueux. Le stress la rongeait, des cernes se creusaient sous ses yeux. Les jupes parfaitement taillées habituelles avaient laissé place à des jeans permettant de se déplacer facilement. Elle ne dormait que dans des petits hôtels ne nécessitant pas de gros retraits, où elle pouvait payer en liquide et rester incognito. Elle n'établissait aucun contact avec les gens, comme elle en avait l'habitude, pour éviter d'impliquer d'autres personnes ou même d'être percé à jour. Mais surtout elle était fatiguée d'être seule. Bien que forte et mature, Maura restait une fille de dix-huit ans qui venait de perdre ses deux parents. Il n'était pas rare que le soir elle pleure violemment avant de s'endormir d'un sommeil sans rêve. Elle avait honte de vivre comme ça, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait promis à ses parents. Elle n'avait pas le choix. L'étudiante savait comment fonctionnait la mafia, elle l'avait étudié après avoir découvert l'identité de son père biologique. Elle pouvait les promener un certain temps, peut-être pas éternellement mais au moins le temps que l'assassin de ses parents soit trouvé et arrêté. Elle ne serait plus en danger et Doyle la laisserait tranquille. Une voix masculine vint perturber le cours de ses pensées.

"Excusez-moi mademoiselle, vous avez terminé?  
-Oh, euh oui, désolée."  
Le serveur lui sourit et débarrassa son assiette sans un mot de plus. Il était jeune, probablement son âge ou un peu plus. Il avait une vie simple, il pouvait vivre au grand jour comme n'importe quel étudiant pendant ses vacances. Elle lui envia la simplicité de sa situation. Elle déposa le montant du repas sur la table et laissa un pourboire avant de sortir. Elle était absorbée par ses pensées, imaginant sa vie si elle avait été la fille de quelqu'un d'autre, d'une personne normale. Absente pendant quelques secondes, elle ne remarqua pas la voiture arrivant à sa gauche. Ce fut le coup de Klaxon qui la tira de là. Elle tourna la tête et vit les phares. Ils l'aveuglaient, l'empêchant de voir la mort s'abattant sur elle. Elle ne bougeait pas, les secondes s'étirèrent et elle eut l'impression qu'elles duraient des heures. Ses yeux se fermèrent, prêts à encaisser le choc et à avoir mal. Étrangement, la douleur ne vint pas de devant mais dans ses cotes. Elle sentit qu'on la projetait sur le côté mais ne comprit pas tout de suite. Après plusieurs secondes, elle pas enfin ouvrir les yeux. Tout était flou et sa tête lui faisait mal, très mal. Petit à petit, sa vue s'éclaircit. Elle distingua le visage d'une femme penchée au-dessus d'elle. Ses longs cheveux bruns tombaient en cascade sur son visage, encadrant son visage et ses yeux foncés. Sa voix lui parvint comme lointaine.  
"Hey, vous allez bien?"  
Elle essaya de se redresser mais sa vue se brouilla à nouveau.  
"Restez assise, je vais appeler une ambulance.  
-Non! Surtout pas, s'il-vous-plaît."  
La brune parut étonnée mais ne releva pas.  
"Vous pouvez vous asseoir?  
-Je ne sais pas...  
-Comment vous vous appelez?  
-Maura.  
-Salut Maura, moi c'est Jane. Écoutez, vous ne pouvez pas rester comme ça au milieu de la rue. Vous habitez où?  
-Dans un hôtel, près d'ici.  
-Je vais vous y emmener, pour être sûre que vous rentrerez en un seul morceau."  
Maura sentit qu'on la soulevait et marcha en s'appuyant sur la brune. Les badauds qui les avaient entourés suite à l'accident s'écartèrent étonnés. Maura entendait leur chuchotement sur son passage, elle s'en fichait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui faisait confiance, elle n'avait aucune idée de qui elle était. Elle aurait très bien pu être un des complices de son père. Elles arrivèrent à une voiture et s'y installèrent.  
"Je suis désolée pour le bordel, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir des gens dedans. A part mes frères bien sûr...  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas.  
-Je dois vous déposer où?  
-Bay Creek Hôtel, c'est juste à quelques minutes.  
-Ouais, je vois où c'est. J'y ai passé quelques soirées."  
Elle démarra et alla jusqu'à l'hôtel en question. Aidant toujours l'étudiante, elle monta jusqu'à sa chambre et l'installa sur le lit.  
"Merci, vous m'avez sauvé la vie. Je ne pourrais jamais assez-vous...  
-Laissez tomber ça. N'importe qui aurait fait pareil.  
-Je ne crois pas que n'importe qui prenne le risque de se faire écraser pour sauver une inconnue...  
-Ouais, c'est possible. Bon écoutez, je vais vous laisser dormir. Vous en avez besoin.  
-Je devrais probablement vous proposer à boire mais je vous avoue que je n'ai rien du tout."  
L'inconnue lui sourit et posa sa main sur son épaule.  
"Ne vous en faites pas. Reposez-vous bien."  
Elle sortit en silence de la chambre, laissant Maura seule. Lorsque la porte se referma, la blonde sentit un vide. Cela faisait à peine quelques minutes qu'elle connaissait Jane mais elle sentait quelque chose de spécial. Elle ne se méfiait pas d'elle, elle voulait lui faire confiance, tout lui raconter mais elle se retint. C'était idiot, depuis quand l'instinct était une chose qu'elle écoutait. Seules les preuves scientifiques étaient fiables, les sentiments humains sont changeants, instables. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir, elle tomba dans les bras de Morphée en quelques secondes tant l'accident l'avait secoué et vidé.

C'était encore une belle journée qui s'annonçait. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque Maura se réveilla. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et sentit immédiatement une violente migraine. Elle chercha des yeux son réveil lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à la porte.  
"Maura, c'est Jane! Je suis juste venue vérifier que tout allait bien.  
-J'arrive."  
Sa voix était si faible qu'elle se demanda si Jane l'avait entendu. Avec difficulté, elle s'extirpa du lit et marcha vers la porte. La tête lui tournait et elle voyait flou. Elle mît ça sur le compte de sa migraine et de son mouvement trop brusque. La jeune fille ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer la brune qui semblait en forme et inquiète.  
"Vous avez une sale tête...  
-Je suis aussi contente de vous revoir."  
Elles se sourirent et Maura referma la porte. Elle s'apprêtait à suivre sa sauveuse dans la chambre lorsque ses vertiges devinrent plus forts à tel point qu'elle perdit l'équilibre et entama sa chute vers le sol. Seuls les bras de Jane l'empêchèrent de toucher le sol. Cette dernière la transporta sur le lit et lui donna à boire.  
"Maura, ça va?  
-C'est, c'est juste une migraine, ça va passer.  
-Ça n'a pas l'air! Je ferais mieux de vous emmener à l'hôpital...  
-Non s'il-vous-plaît, pas l'hôpital!  
-Bon d'accord... Mais je vais appeler un de mes amis, il est infirmier urgentiste.  
-Je ne veux pas être enregistrée, c'est tout.  
-J'avais compris. Je dois vous emmener chez moi, ici c'est trop loin de son secteur.  
-Ça va passer, je vous assure.  
-Je n'en ai pas l'impression, et moi je me fie à mon instinct. Je vous emmène. Dites-moi ce dont vous avez besoin.  
-Tout, je dois rendre la chambre tout à l'heure.  
-Bon ok. On y va."  
Quelques minutes plus tard elles étaient dans la voiture. Le front de Maura luisait de sueur dut à la fièvre et cela inquiétait de plus en plus Jane.  
"Barry?  
-Ah salut Jane!  
-Désolée de te déranger, tu peux passer à la maison avec ton matos?  
-Quand?  
-Maintenant s'il-te-plaît, j'ai une amie qui est mal en point mais elle ne veut pas aller à l'hôpital.  
-Ok, j'y serais dans cinq minutes.  
-Parfait! Je te revaudrais ça."  
Elle jeta son téléphone sur la banquette arrière et toucha le front de l'étudiante. Il était brûlant. Elle accéléra un peu plus et se gara devant chez elle. À l'entrée elle croisa Barry, son ami, qui l'aida à emmener Maura au troisième étage dans son appartement. La blonde détailla rapidement ce qu'elle voyait. Le peu de couleur qui teintait les murs provenait de punaises sur une carte. Un cadre était accroché dans le salon mais il était clair qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau. Son hôte n'avait pas l'air d'aimer passer du temps dans les magasins à choisir la matière de ses rideaux ou la couleur du tapis. Cela la fit sourire mais elle fut vite prise d'une grimace de douleur provoquée par sa tête. Elle sentit quelque chose de mou sous son corps, un matelas. Elle était sur le lit de Jane. Le jeune homme répondant au nom de Barry sortit son matériel et fit un examen préliminaire. Il lui donna quelques médicaments contre la fièvre et le mal de tête puis commença à lui poser des questions.  
"Avez-vous été soumise à quelque sorte de stress ces derniers temps?"  
La question provoqua un éclat de rire chez la jeune fille.  
"La réponse semble être oui. Bon écoutez-vous n'avez rien, d'après ce que m'a dit Jane, hier soir vous êtes passée à deux doigts de la mort. C'est juste le contrecoup.  
-À ce point-là?"  
Elle reconnut la voix de Jane.  
"Oui, elle devait déjà être stressée avant, ça plus la fatigue... Il faut qu'elle fasse plus attention à elle désormais.  
-Bon d'accord. Merci Barry.  
-Y'a pas de quoi! Tu me dois une bière!"  
Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et le laissa partir.  
Avec beaucoup de délicatesse, elle essuya le front de la blonde et la borda afin qu'elle puisse dormir.  
"Pourquoi vous faites tout ça?  
-Je ne sais pas, pourquoi faut-il une raison pour être gentil?"  
Maura sourit et s'endormit aussitôt. Elle ne se sentait pas menacé, peut-être pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait quitté la maison de sa grand-mère. Elle voulait avoir confiance en Jane. Pendant plusieurs heures, la brune resta au chevet de Maura, surveillant sa température, veillant à ce qu'elle s'hydrate. Petit à petit, elle commença à aller mieux et pût entamer des conversations plus longues et construites.  
"Merci de m'avoir sauvé hier soir. Je ne vous ai pas remercié comme il se doit.  
-Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas besoin de remerciements."  
Elle sourit et cela illumina son visage.  
"Peut-être que n'importe qui se serait jeté sous les roues d'une voiture pour empêcher une inconnue qui ressemble à un sans-abri de se faire écraser mais peu d'entre eux seraient en plus repassé le lendemain pour vérifier que tout allait bien.  
-Écoutez...  
-Tutoyez moi s'il-vous-plaît. Je suis trop jeune pour que l'on me vouvoie.  
-Seulement si c'est la même chose pour vous."  
Maura sourit à son tour.  
"Tu disais?"  
Jane tendit sa main et serra celle de la blonde.  
"Mon nom est Jane, Jane Rizzoli. Et toi?"  
Elle hésita avant de répondre. N'importe qui avait pu lire son nom dans les journaux, elle avait disparu de la circulation depuis deux semaines. Elle ne voulait pas tout fiche en l'air maintenant. Mais le sourire et le regard intense de Jane eurent raison d'elle.  
"Maura Isles.  
-Enchantée. Tu as faim?"  
Le fait d'en parler fit réaliser à Maura qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille au soir.  
"Je veux bien quelque chose.  
-Bouge pas, je t'apporte ça tout de suite!"  
Elle s'affaira en cuisine pendant quelques minutes et revint avec un sandwich au chocolat et à la guimauve.  
"Qu'est-ce que c'est?  
-Un sandwich chocolat guimauve.  
-Quoi?  
-Goûtes, tu vas voir c'est délicieux."  
Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle mordit dedans et fut surprise du résultat. Tout était parfaitement dosé, le sucré de la guimauve coupait avec virtuosité l'amertume du chocolat et rendait fondant le tout.  
"Wow!"  
Jane eut un éclat de rire.  
"Ma mère m'en faisait tout le temps quand j'étais petite pour le goûter.  
-Ta mère te préparait des goûters?  
-Elle le fait encore d'ailleurs... Elle ne va pas tarder à passer, histoire de vérifier que mon appartement ne croule pas sous la crasse.  
-Je vais partir et vous laisser dans ce cas.  
-Pourquoi?"  
L'interrogation de Jane était sincère, à tel point que Maura se sentit bête.  
"Pour ne pas vous déranger. Je suppose que vous avez pleins de choses à vous dire.  
-Non c'est bon reste! Elle est passée avant-hier déjà...  
-Ta mère s'occupe bien de toi.  
-Elle est un peu trop collante des fois, mais je suppose que toutes les mères sont comme ça."  
Le regard de Maura se perdit dans le vide. Non, sa mère à elle n'était pas comme ça. Elle savait Maura autonome et la laissait se débrouiller. Lorsqu'elle n'était pas en voyage d'affaire, elle essayait de trouver des places dans ses expositions pour sa fille ou de la caser entre deux repas d'affaire. Maura n'en souffrait plus, elle s'était habituée il y a longtemps à l'absence de ses parents dans sa vie et aujourd'hui qu'ils n'étaient plus là, qu'elle savait qu'elle ne les reverrait plus jamais, ils lui manquaient. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent à cette pensée.  
"Quelque chose ne va pas?  
-Ce n'est rien, j'imagine ce que c'est d'avoir une relation de ce genre avec sa mère.  
-Je suis désolée, c'était maladroit."  
Le mot tiqua à l'oreille de Maura.  
"Maladroit?"  
La brune se retourna et constata qu'elle avait dit une bêtise.  
"Écoutes, je voulais attendre que tu m'en parles je t'assure.  
-Tu m'as reconnu à quoi?  
-Tu viens de me donner ton nom...  
-Je savais que c'était une erreur. Je suis désolée de t'avoir dérangé, je vais partir."  
Elle commença à se lever mais Jane posa sa main sur son épaule et la força à rester allongée.  
"Écoutes moi avant d'essayer de t'enfuir."  
L'étudiante la regarda dans les yeux et vit dans son regard une détermination à toute épreuve. Elle se sentit obligée de l'écouter.  
"Je sais qui tu es, je sais ce qu'il s'est passé. Ce que je ne sais pas c'est pourquoi tu es partie ou qui a tué tes parents. Je suis vraiment désolée de ce qu'il t'est arrivé, c'est moche et je suis l'enquête avec attention. Je fais même mes propres recherches. La carte sur le mur de l'entrée c'est pour ça. Je ne sais pas qui ou ce que tu fuis mais qui que ce soit, je ne pense pas qu'il viendra te chercher ici. Je ne te demande passe dire quoique ce soit sur toi ou tes motivations, je veux juste que tu te reposes et que tu sois en sécurité pour le moment.  
-Pourquoi? Pourquoi m'aider alors que tu ne me connais pas.  
-Je te l'ai dit, je me suis impliquée dans l'enquête, je te connais à travers elle."  
Leur conversation fut coupée par la sonnerie de l'appartement. Jane souffla et plongea son regard dans celui de Maura.  
"Reste ici encore un peu. Tu es en sécurité, personne ne saura qui tu es."  
Elle se leva et alla ouvrir à sa mère. La blonde repensa à ses paroles. Il est vrai qu'elle se sentait plus en sécurité ici que n'importe où ailleurs. Pour une fois, elle ne se sentait plus seule, elle se sentait soutenue. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas courir le risque de mettre en danger d'autres personnes. Avec difficulté et lenteur, elle se leva et enfila son jean et un T-shirt pour aller saluer la mère de Jane. Elle passa devant un miroir et remit quelques-unes de ses mèches en place avant de souffler devant sa mine affreuse. Dans le salon, Jane était accoudée au bar perdue en pleine discussion avec sa mère assise en face.  
"Ah Maura! Tu as pu te lever."  
L'intéressée sourit et avança vers les deux femmes.  
"Oh bonjour, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre!  
-Je suis désolée de vous déranger. Je suis Maura.  
-Angela Rizzoli, la mère de la teigne qui est en face!  
-Ma' arrête..."  
Elles se regardèrent et sourirent.  
"Excuse-moi Jane, je peux utiliser ta douche?  
-Je t'en prie! Il y a des serviettes propres dans le meuble sous l'évier.  
-Tu as fait une lessive?  
-Oui Ma', ça m'arrive à moi aussi!"  
Maura réprima un éclat de rire et se retira dans la salle de bain.  
Elle ne pût s'empêcher de laisser couler l'eau sur son corps pendant longtemps sans se savonner. La sensation de chaleur sur sa peau la rassurait et soulageait ses muscles encore endoloris par la chute de la veille. Lorsqu'elle sortit, elle se sentit à nouveau fraîche, pimpante, réveillée. Elle enfila une robe légère qu'elle n'avait que très peu portée jusqu'à présent et retourna au salon où elle trouva les deux femmes toujours au même endroit.  
"Ça va mieux?"  
Maura regarda la brune.  
"Beaucoup mieux, merci.  
-Jane était en train de me raconter l'accident d'hier soir. Quelle chance que vous n'ayez rien eu! Il faudra faire plus attention la prochaine fois, vous devez prendre soin de vous, vous êtes une jolie femme et vous avez l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien.  
-Je vous remercie."  
Le compliment avait fait rougir Maura et Jane le remarqua assez rapidement.  
"Je suis désolée, ma mère materne tous ceux qui se trouvent à sa portée. C'est l'Italie qui coule dans ses veines...  
-Soit fière de ton sang ma fille!  
-Je le suis Ma'! Sauf quand tu te mets à agir comme une mère poule avec des gens que tu ne connais pas.  
-C'est plus fort que moi Janie, tu le sais.  
-Oui je le sais. Je t'aime quand même."  
Angela sembla vouloir prendre sa fille dans ses bras mais celle-ci lui dit rapidement comprendre que ce n'était pas envisageable. Sans savoir pourquoi Maura éclata de rire ce qui surprit les deux femmes. Cependant en quelques secondes elles l'avaient rejoint dans son fou rire. Après un après-midi joyeux, Angela laissa les deux filles. Maura se sentait bien, la solitude l'avait épuisée et se sentir entourée lui fit du bien. Elle s'assit à la table et regarda la pile de dossier qui y été posée.  
"Je suis désolée, je vais pousser tout ça.  
-Non, laisse. Qu'est-ce que c'est?  
-Ce sont les affaires non résolues ou en cours que je demande à la police pour les aider.  
-Tu es consultante pour la police?  
-Pour la criminelle oui.  
-Mais tu es très jeune!  
-Je dois avoir le même âge que toi alors ne prend pas cet air outré!  
-Je ne regarde pas des cadavres toute la journée, pas encore.  
-Pas encore?  
-Je suis étudiante pour devenir Médecin Légiste.  
-Et c'est moi qui suis bizarre.  
-J'ai mes raisons."  
Maura sourit et son amie lui répondit.  
"Moi aussi."  
Un court silence s'installa.  
"Alors, comment as-tu commencé à résoudre des enquêtes?  
-Je me suis trouvée sur une scène de crime sans le vouloir.  
-Oh...  
-Attend, je ne connaissais pas la victime. C'était sur le chemin pour aller au lycée.  
-Et tu as juste demandé à consulter?"  
Jane eut un éclat de rire ironique.  
"Non, j'ai repéré plusieurs choses et je leur ai fait part de mes conclusions. Personne ne m'a prise au sérieux à part le lieutenant Korsak. Il m'a dit qu'il me rappellerait si j'avais raison mais je n'y croyais pas vraiment au début.  
-Et il t'a rappelé.  
-Ouaip! Et depuis il m'envoie des affaires de temps en temps pour que je lui file un coup de main ou que je m'entraîne, je sais pas trop.  
-C'est super, tu as traité combien d'affaires?  
-Une vingtaine.  
-Impressionnant.  
-Je deviendrais lieutenant à la criminelle, c'est mon but.  
-Tu as l'air bien partie!"  
Le sourire de la blonde s'évanouit.  
"Tu m'as dit tout à l'heure que tu travaillais sur la mort de mes parents...  
-Je ne peux pas t'en parler.  
-Si, tu n'es pas flic!  
-Tu n'as pas à savoir pour le moment, on n'a rien. Seulement des théories. Et puis ce n'est pas le genre de dossier que la famille devrait voir...  
-Tu sais, je n'ai eu aucune information depuis qu'ils sont morts...  
-Ce n'est vraiment pas facile à voir ou même à entendre... Je sais de quoi je parle.  
-Je tiendrais le coup, s'il-te-plaît. J'ai besoin de savoir."  
Jane inspira un grand coup puis alla chercher le dossier. Elle le sortit d'un coffre-fort.  
"Un coffre-fort?!  
-Si tu savais le nombre de meurtrier qui cherche à savoir ce qu'il y a dans les rapports de police. Mes affaires en cours sont toujours dedans...  
-Tu n'as pas peur qu'un meurtrier entre chez toi?  
-Je sais me défendre! De toute façon, je ne pourrais pas faire autre chose..."  
Elle posa le dossier devant la blonde qui semblait avoir du mal à l'ouvrir.  
"Tu sais, rien ne t'oblige à l'ouvrir...  
-Je le dois à mes parents."  
Elle inspira et ouvrit le dossier. Elle le regretta immédiatement, les images lui rappelèrent cette sombre soirée. Celle qu'elle voulait plus que tout oublier. Lentement, sa vue se brouilla et ses larmes coulèrent, inondant le papier et le faisant gondoler. Elle sentit les bras de Jane se refermer autour d'elle et se laissa aller. Elle ne retint pas ses larmes et pleura dans les bras d'une femme qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis quelques heures...

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre! Alors, il vous a plu? **

**J'ai aussi une autre question... En fait j'ai commencé à écrire un AU sur Rizzoli and Isles (Comme d'habitude) sauf qu'il se passe à l'époque médiévale dans un univers plutôt fantastique si je puis dire... Je voulais savoir si cela vous intéresserait que je le publie. Je l'écrirais quand même de toute façon! **

**Bisous bisous! A la semaine prochaine! :D**


	4. Chapitre 3: La confiance est d'or

**Salut tout le monde! Comment ça va?! **

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews (VirginieL, comme d'habitude, ta review est très appréciée!) et vos lectures!**

**Je publie ce nouveau chapitre ce soir en espérant qu'il vous plaira! :D Je vous remercie de m'avoir soutenue au niveau de la relation entre les filles! **

**Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Les spasmes de Maura s'étaient calmés. Elle demeurait calme et immobile dans les bras de sa sauveuse. Elle se sentait entourée d'un havre de paix, protégée, comme enveloppée d'une bulle impénétrable. Le dossier était toujours ouvert sur la table mais aucune des deux femmes ne le regardaient. Elles fixaient toutes deux un point invisible sur le mur d'en face. Leur moment de tranquillité fut brisée par la sonnerie d'un téléphone. La brune saisit à bout de bras l'engin et décrocha.

"Jane, je suis en bas. Je voudrais parler de l'affaire.  
-Je te fais entrer bouge pas."  
Elle regarda Maura qui s'était retournée.  
"C'est Korsak mon ami de la police.  
-Quoi? Mais s'il me voit il va forcément prévenir ses collègues.  
-Non, ne t'en fais pas. Il n'est pas comme ça.  
-Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi Jane mais je ne peux pas prendre ce risque. Sinon, tout ça n'aura servi à rien.  
-Tout ça quoi?  
-Je n'ai pas le temps. Je suis désolée."  
Elle ramassa ses affaires et sortit en hâte de l'appartement ou elle prit les escaliers de secours. Jane était encore hébétée de ce qu'il venait de se passer lorsqu'elle ouvrit au lieutenant.  
"Quelque chose ne va pas?  
-Non, ça va. Je suis juste... Un peu fatiguée.  
-Ouais, cette affaire est vraiment triste. Tu n'es pas obligée de t'en occuper tu sais. Tu dois te ménager...  
-Parce que je suis jeune? Combien de fois je t'ai montré que mon âge ne changeait rien!  
-Pas besoin de jouer à ça avec moi Rizzoli!"  
Il l'avait appelé par son nom et la calma immédiatement. Derrière son air rebelle se cachait une jeune fille bien élevée et respectueuse de ses aînés.  
"Bon, je suis venu discuter avec toi pour discuter des preuves qu'on a trouvé récemment.  
-J'ai vu ça à la télé. Le labo m'en a envoyé une copie.  
-C'est un morceau de tissu renforcé. L'intérieur est doublé d'un cuir très souple pour éviter la perdition de chaleur.  
-On l'utilise dans quoi?  
-Les costumes principalement. Mais aussi dans des pantalons et parfois même des chaussures.  
-Je vois. Et concernant les empreintes?  
-On a trouvé une correspondance. Un gars avec un joli casier."  
Il lui tendit un dossier qu'elle lut rapidement, ne retenant que les informations importantes. Du haut de ses dix-huit ans, elle égalait déjà certains lieutenants de la criminelle avec dix ans de métier derrière. Elle était heureuse d'avoir Vince Korsak comme mentor. Il était comme un deuxième père pour elle. Grâce à lui, elle pouvait aiguiser son sens de la déduction et pénétrer dans un monde d'habitude très fermé.  
"Ouais, un vrai saint. Vous avez recoupé ces infos avec celles du VICAP?  
-Oui, on a d'autres meurtres semblables sur Boston, surtout dans le quartier sud.  
-Ça m'étonne tiens."  
Son ton ironique fit sourire Korsak.  
"Tu as fait le lien n'est-ce pas?  
-Avec?  
-Avec la mafia Bostonienne.  
-J'avoue que j'y pense depuis un petit moment."  
Personne mis à part l'inspecteur Morris ne connaissait le lien qui unissait Maura à la mafia. Elle avait été catégorique et ne voulait pas que cela se sache.  
"Écoute Korsak, c'est très gentil de m'avoir apporté ça. Je suis crevée, ma mère a passé l'après-midi à parler de tout et de rien et j'ai eu une petite nuit.  
-Je dois y aller de toute façon. Il y a un chiot qui m'attend dans la voiture.  
-Encore?  
-Mais il était abandonné dans un carton sur ma voiture.  
-Korsak, tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner par ton amour des bêtes!  
-On change pas une équipe qui gagne! Salut Jane!  
-Salut! Je t'appelle si j'ai du nouveau."  
Elle referma la porte derrière elle et alla s'asseoir sur son canapé. Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et réfléchit. Si Maura disparaissait à nouveau, elle n'aurait plus personne pour la protéger. Si elle la retrouvait et qu'elle ne disait rien à la police, c'était de l'obstruction. Si elle faisait comme si de rien n'était, c'était sa conscience qui en prendrait un coup. Le mieux à faire était de la retrouver, mais par où commencer? Il lui fallait un hôtel pour dormir, Maura n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre de personne à dormir sous les ponts. Elle regarda l'heure, il était à peine dix heure mais elle était exténuée. Elle manquait de sommeil. Elle se traina jusqu'à son lit et tomba dessus pour aller rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

En se levant le lendemain matin, Jane eut du mal à réaliser la situation. Elle ne parvenait pas à se dire que ce qu'elle avait vécu ces deux derniers jours était réel. Tout avait été rapide, confus. Sa soudaine complicité avec Maura alors qu'elle ne la connaissait pas, son envie de l'aider alors que d'habitude elle n'hésite pas à prévenir la police des personnes liées aux enquêtes... Les mots se heurtaient à son esprit, incapables de nommer ses sentiments.  
Encore une fois, son téléphone sonna et en allant décrocher, elle remarqua un T-shirt posé sur le coin d'un meuble.  
"Maura..."  
Elle se mît alors à courir vers le combiné sans de raison valable.  
"Allô Maura?"  
Elle n'eut aucune réponse.  
"Allô?  
-Comment as-tu deviné que c'était moi?  
-Une intuition."  
Elle serra le vêtement et continua.  
"Où es-tu Maura?  
-Je suis désolée, tu as dit quelque chose à ton ami? Je comprends tu sais. Sinon c'est de l'obstruction à la justice, et puis on ne se connait que dep...  
-Je n'ai rien dit."  
Elle entendit Maura souffler de l'autre côté du combiné.  
"Merci.  
-On dirait que ça t'étonne que je ne dise rien.  
-Jane, tu à l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien qui veut devenir flic. Si tu commences à mentir à la police elle-même...  
-Pour l'instant le plus important c'est ta sécurité.  
-Pourquoi?  
-Si tu fuis quelque chose c'est qui il y a une raison...  
-Qui te dit que je n'ai juste pas envie que l'on me retrouve à cause d'une crise de deuil classique?  
-Justement parce que tu n'es pas classique. Tu es courageuse, tu n'aurais pas fui par lâcheté.  
-Bon imaginons. Je fuis bien quelqu'un. Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte?  
-Tu ne crois pas que tu as le droit au bonheur toi aussi? De vivre tranquillement ta vie comme toutes les étudiantes?  
-Si mais...  
-Alors c'est là que j'interviens! Je veux devenir flic pour aider les autres, les sortir de la merde et faire en sorte que leur vie reprenne un peu de couleur après tout ça.  
-Jane...  
-Ou es-tu?  
-Viens au "Dirty Robber".  
-J'y suis dans dix minutes.  
-J'ai pleins de choses à te raconter."  
Elle prit une douche de deux minutes et sauta dans sa voiture dans la foulée.

Le bar était plein. L'agitation qui y régnait assurait aux deux femmes une intimité parfaite. Se mêler à la foule était la seule solution. En attendant Jane, Maura réfléchissait à ce qui était en train de se passer. Depuis toujours, elle se méfiait des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Son extrême prudence était principalement due à sa maladresse en public et dans sa sociabilité. Elle n'était pas méchante, ni étrange. Juste peu habituée aux relations humaines normales. Aussi, lorsque quelqu'un venait lui parlait, elle s'en tenait souvent aux politesses de base. Avec Jane, tout était différent. Elle parlait de tout, presque sans tabou et s'apprêtait à lui révéler le secret qu'elle gardait au fond d'elle depuis des années. Jamais personne n'en n'avait entendu parler en dehors de sa famille -et de l'inspecteur Morris- et elle s'en portait très bien. Pourtant, elle avait trouvé en la personne de Jane, une amie. Cela fait quarante-huit heures à peine qu'elles se connaissaient et pourtant, c'était comme si elles s'étaient trouvées il y a des années. Il est impossible de décrire ce sentiment de complémentarité. Ce besoin de revoir une personne que l'on ne connait pas. Certaines personnes appelleraient ça le coup de foudre, un coup de foudre amical qui avait frappé dans un moment où ni Maura ni Jane ne s'y étaient attendues. Tirée de ses pensées par un serveur, elle remarqua Jane à l'entrée. Elle lui fit un signe et regarda la brune s'asseoir à la table en face d'elle. Elles ne disaient rien. Pendant plusieurs minutes, elles se fixèrent sans oser entamer la conversation: l'une trop inquiète de ce qu'elle allait entendre et l'autre effrayée par la réaction de la première. Maura sentait ses joues chauffer tant le regard de l'apprentie détective était intense. Il semblait pénétrer en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.  
Finalement, ce fut Jane qui rompit ce silence pesant et gênant.  
"Comment tu vas?  
-Bien, la nuit a été courte.  
-Ta fièvre?  
-Retombée.  
-Tes vertiges?  
-Disparus.  
-Ton mal de...  
-Je vais bien Jane."  
Elle baissa les yeux et fixa le menu ouvert devant elle. Les deux femmes bredouillèrent quelques mots inintelligibles en même temps avant de sourire.  
"Vas-y, je t'écoute."  
Ayant l'attention de la brune, Maura commença.  
"Je suis désolée d'être partie comme ça hier soir...  
-Korsak t'a fait peur. C'est un flic je comprends.  
-Je ne sais pas pourquoi... Pourquoi je te fais autant confiance. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de... De normal. Pas pour moi.  
-Tu n'es pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire Maura. Du moins, je n'en ai pas l'impression, mais tu n'en reste pas moins humaine. Tu as besoin de quelqu'un à tes cotes. Tu ne peux vivre seule éternellement.  
-Je n'ai personne.  
-Maintenant tu m'as moi.  
-Tu n'accepterais jamais d'être aux côtés d'une fille comme moi...  
-Pourquoi? Je veux te protéger! Que tu restes en vie et que tu vives normalement!  
-Aucune personne censée ne deviendrait mon garde du corps.  
-Pourquoi ne pas commencer par être ton amie?"  
La question déstabilisa l'étudiante. Une amie? En deux jours? Irréaliste. Et pourtant, tout semblait si réalisable avec Jane, tout se déroulait normalement, logiquement. Alors que tout était illogique dans leur relation. La façon dont elles s'étaient rencontrées, la raison pour laquelle Jane était revenue, leurs histoires respectives. Rien ne collait et pourtant tout s'assemblait.  
"Si je te raconte mon histoire, tu t'enfuiras. C'est trop dangereux d'avoir des gens à mes côtés.  
-Jamais je ne partirais. Je suis prête à te le jurer sur ma tête.  
-Tu le regretterais."  
Elle me sourit et pencha la tête pour mettre ses yeux en face de ceux de Maura.  
"Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir. Raconte-moi tout.  
-Tout?"  
Jane hocha la tête avec détermination.  
"Lorsque je suis née, j'ai été adoptée par mes parents, la famille Isles. Ma mère était une artiste contemporaine et mon père un simple professeur d'université. Ils étaient tous les deux très pris par leur travail respectifs et avaient peu de temps à m'accorder. Je suis allée en pensionnat en France pendant deux ans et suis rentrée il y a cinq ans à peu près."  
Son regard croisa celui de Jane. Elle écoutait tout avec attention, sans se désintéresser le moins du monde pour le moment. Attendant sans doute le passage le plus "croustillant".  
"A mon retour, j'ai commencé à rechercher mes parents biologiques. Je voulais savoir, j'imaginais qu'un jour ils viendraient voir comme j'avais grandi. D'ailleurs je préparais toujours deux cartes pour la fête des mères, une pour ma mère, et l'autre pour ma génitrice. Enfin bref, devant mes efforts vains, mes parents consentirent à me donner le nom de mon père. Ils n'avaient aucun indice sur l'identité de ma mère mais c'était déjà un début. Mon père biologique n'est autre que Patrick Doyle, le...  
-Plus grand mafieux de Boston..."  
Maura secoua tristement la tête pour acquiescer et sentit la main de Jane se poser sur la sienne. Elle l'encourageait à terminer.  
"Après le décès de mes parents, je suis allée chez ma grand-mère paternelle. Nous sommes très proches toutes les deux. En entrant dans ma chambre, Doyle me surveillait. Ses hommes étaient là, pour assurer ma sécurité selon lui. Il m'assura qu'il ne les retirerait pas tant que je ne l'aurais pas rejoint au sein de ses activités.  
-Mais tu ne m'as pas fait."  
Un sourire triste se déposa sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.  
"Non. Mais j'avais peur pour ma grand-mère, je n'aurais pas supporté de la perdre juste après mes parents. J'ai donc préféré m'enfuir que de la mettre d'avantage en danger. Elle ne sait pas tout ça, elle pense que je suis partie pour faire une pause avec tous ces événements. Je lui ai dit que je rentrerais pour septembre. Voilà, ça fait deux semaines que je change d'hôtel pour échapper à Doyle, ses hommes et la police. Je suis poursuivie par le mafieux le plus dangereux dans cette ville et je n'ai aucun moyen de me défendre. Tu veux toujours être mon amie?"  
Elle eut un rire nerveux, elle ne croyait pas du tout que Jane resterait. Elle s'étonna même qu'elle soit encore là.  
"Tu dois être le génie le plus bête que je n'ai jamais rencontré. Évidemment que je reste ton amie malgré tout ça! Enfin, c'est pas un petit mafieux qui va me faire peur!"  
Une larme coula le long de la joue de Maura.  
"Hey! Pleure pas!"  
D'un revers de main elle essuya les traces de son bonheur.  
"Je suis désolée. Je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme toi avant...  
-On a tous besoin de quelqu'un sur qui compter! D'un partenaire!"  
Son enthousiasme fit sourire la blonde.  
"On mange quoi ici?  
-On mange gras.  
-Parfait! Je vais prendre un gros burger.  
-Mais il est à peine onze heure!  
-Ah bon? Tant pis, j'ai envie de manger un truc. Tu prends quelque chose?"  
Maura ne dit rien, stupéfaite par l'attitude de sa partenaire.  
"Ça va? Tu fais une drôle de tête...  
-Non rien.  
-Si, il y a quelque chose, dis-moi.  
-De là d'où je viens, ce genre d'attitude spontanée n'est pas courante c'est tout.  
-C'est vrai que tu n'es pas de chez nous."  
La mine de Jane s'était un peu assombrie mais Maura ne le remarqua pas.  
"Je trouve ça génial. C'est tout à fait intéressant de voir à quel point tout semble différent.  
-Tu parle de nous comme si on était une espèce différente.  
-Ce n'est pas vrai! Je suis contre la séparation des classes sociales! Je luttais activement contre mes parents pour qu'ils arrêtent de m'empêcher d'aller en soirée chez des amis d'ici!  
-Ce n'est pas ce qui ressort quand on t'entend parler, fais attention."  
Maura pris soudain conscience que Jane mettait un point d'honneur à défendre ses quartiers. Pas les plus beaux, ni les plus riches et encore moins les plus sûrs, mais néanmoins ceux où elle avait grandi.  
"Jane, je t'assure que je ne fais aucune différence entre toi et moi. Enfin si, en réalité je t'envie et je t'admire."  
La brune croisa son regard et la fixa.  
"Depuis quand les gens de la haute nous admire. Je ne parle pas pour toi, mais on sait tous que quand on se pointe chez eux ils tirent la gueule. C'est comme ça et ça ne changera pas!  
-Je te remercie de dire que tu ne parles pas pour moi. Ça ne changera peut-être pas, et peut-être que la plupart des personnes qui habitent les beaux quartiers s'en foutent de vous mais pas moi. Je t'admire parce que tu as du courage, parce que tu es spontanée et que tu te construis seule sans être poussée par l'argent. Je t'envie parce que tu es libre d'être qui tu veux sans avoir à endurer le jugement de ceux qui t'entourent. Tu n'as pas à faire semblant de rire aux blagues de quelqu'un juste parce qu'il a un beau porte-monnaie, et surtout parce que tu peux rire et t'amuser quand tu le souhaites, et avec qui tu veux."  
Un silence s'installa entre les deux femmes. Aucune ne disait mot. Elles se regardaient droit dans les yeux, chacune jaugeant l'humeur de l'autre. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté pour elles. Alors qu'autour s'agitaient les clients, elles restaient immobiles. Petit à petit, leur regard changea. Il se fit plus profond, plus complice, plus amical. A tel point que la rancœur s'envola.  
"Tu n'as rien à m'envier Maura. Je t'assure."  
Elle ne chercha même pas à discuter.  
"Je n'ai plus faim tout compte fait, et si on allait se balader un peu?  
-Oui, un peu d'air frais nous fera du bien!"  
Elles marchèrent pendant plusieurs heures, discutant de ce qu'elle voyait ou profitant simplement du silence. Le tableau était assez simple vu de l'extérieur, deux femmes, deux amies, de promenant dans les rues de Boston une matinée, s'arrêtant devant les vitrines de la ville.  
"Dis-moi Jane, pourquoi tu veux être lieutenant à la criminelle?  
-Ce n'est pas très compliqué. J'ai grandi entourée de mecs. Ma mère était à leurs petits soins, tout comme pour moi, mais ils ont vite pris l'habitude de me considérer comme plus faible parce que j'étais une fille. Mis à part mes frères et Barry, tout le monde se moquait de moi, m'appelait le "Crapaud". À une réunion de découverte des métiers, plusieurs hommes et femmes sont passés, infirmière, architecte et tout le tralala. Personne ne les écoutait. Des gamins ça s'en fout de tout ça. Et puis elle est entrée dans la salle. Son flingue attaché à la ceinture, droite et sûre d'elle. Tout le monde s'est tut. J'ai tout de suite su que c'était ça que je voulais faire."  
Elle sourit et tourna la tête vers Maura.  
"Tu vois, rien de très original.  
-Au contraire, je la trouve plutôt jolie ton histoire."  
Elles se sourirent mutuellement.  
"Et toi, quelle est ta raison? Médecin légiste c'est pas courant comme métier."  
Le regard de Maura se baissa.  
"J'ai toujours été plus ou moins... Maladroite avec les gens. Je ne sais pas comment parler aux vivants donc j'ai décidé de m'adresser aux morts. Ils ne jugent pas, et ne nécessite pas d'urgence. Ils ne s'impatientent ni ne s'énervent. Voilà ma raison, celle qui va sûrement te faire penser que je suis folle...  
-Je ne te trouve pas du tout maladroite quand tu parles avec moi!  
-Je t'avoue que tu es l'exception qui confirme la règle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi... Tout est... Différent avec toi. Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer, je suis désolée que ça soit tombé sur toi!"  
Avec un sourire elle ajouta:  
"Je pense que je peux te considérer comme une amie.  
-Tu le peux en effet. Je suis ton amie Maura!  
-Et bien tu es la première."  
Jane s'arrêta soudainement de marcher.  
"Qu'est-ce qu'il-y-a?  
-Tu n'as jamais... Eu d'amie avant?"  
Elle hocha tristement la tête.  
"Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as réussi à partir aussi facilement. Pourtant tu es quelqu'un de géniale! Du moins c'est ce que je vois en toi pour l'instant.  
-C'est gentil. Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai... Quelques difficultés à communiquer avec les gens qui m'entourent. Ils ne me comprennent pas.  
-Je ne te comprends peut-être pas...  
-Peu importe que tu me comprennes, je me sens bien avec toi. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé.  
-Alors restons comme ça pour le moment. On verra bien ce que l'avenir nous réserve!  
-Sûrement rien de bien de mon côté! J'espère ne pas t'entrainer avec moi...  
-Peu m'importe. De toute façon, je suis dans ton pétrin maintenant. Et je ne dis pas que ça me dérange.  
-Tu n'as pas peur?  
-Si, mais que veux-tu, la peur fait partie intégrante de mon métier!  
-Tu n'es même pas flic encore!"  
Jane éclata de rire.  
"C'est tout comme ma belle. J'ai déjà assisté à deux interventions et témoigné dans quartes affaires de meurtre. Je suis fière d'aider ma ville et ses habitants.  
-Tu es vraiment incroyable. Je veux dire... Tu as juste dix-huit ans non?  
-Oui, comme toi d'après ta carte d'identité.  
-Tu as...?  
-Désolée, déformation professionnelle."  
Maura lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule.  
"Tu ne peux pas faire ça, j'ai une tête atroce sur la photo!  
-Tu rigoles ou quoi! Tu es magnifique dessus! Ma photo à moi est affreuse!  
-Montre-moi!  
-Non, hors de question!  
-Oh allez Jane, tu as vu la mienne déjà.  
-Non, non et non."  
Maura éclata de rire et fut rejoint par Jane quelques secondes après.  
"Allez, s'il-te-plaît...  
-Bon d'accord, mais interdiction de se moquer de moi!"  
Elle sortit de sa poche l'objet en question et le montra à son amie. Cette dernière n'éclata pas de rire, bien au contraire. Elle fixa la photo avec un air très sérieux.  
"Tu es magnifique dessus Jane.  
-N'importe quoi.  
-Mais si, regarde tes cheveux! Ils sont magnifiques!"  
Maura venait seulement de prendre conscience de la différence physique qui les opposait. Une masse sombre de cheveux entremêles et bouclés parsemait la tête de Jane alors que sa chevelure à elle était claire, domptée et presque lisse. Son amie était grande et musclée alors qu'elle était nettement plus petite. Même leurs yeux s'opposaient cruellement. Tout jusqu'à leur mode de vie les séparait. Et pourtant elles étaient là, en train de rire et de parler comme si elles se connaissaient depuis toujours. Cela intriguait Maura au plus haut point mais elle décida de ne pas en tenir compte. Pour le moment elle voulait profiter de cet instant avec son amie, quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Une expérience nouvelle qui promettait d'être extraordinaire. Ce moment, elles auraient voulu qu'il ne s'arrête jamais.

* * *

**Et voilà! Ca vous a plu?! N'hésitez pas à me faire des commentaires, des remarques positives ou négatives! **

**Je suis désolée si j'ai pris du retard sur les fictions en cours sur lesquelles je n'ai pas mis de reviews! Je me rattraperais ce weekend c'est juré! :D Bonne semaine! **


	5. Chapitre 4: Première piste

**Bonjour tout le monde! Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre! **

**Je voudrais remercier tout le monde pour la lecture et les reviews, elles me font très plaisir!:D**

**Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire donc... BONNE LECTURE!**

* * *

Un homme lui court après pour l'abattre. Elle sait que son seul moyen de s'échapper et d'aller loin, très loin et de se cacher. Se cacher pour que jamais il ne la retrouve. Mais sa course est trop lente, elle entend les pas lourds et assurés de la personne qui la suit. Soudain, un couloir se présente à elle, voyant cela comme une chance de s'enfuir elle y pénètre et ouvre la première porte. La salle est rouge, entièrement décorée de pantins vermeils. Au bout du couloir elle le voit, il sourit et elle pense même l'entendre rire. Sa peur l'empêche d'entrer dans cette pièce alors elle rouvre une deuxième porte. Cette fois-ci, des corps sans vie s'agitent et murmurent son nom: "Maura, rejoins-nous...". Elle crie et court au bout du couloir. La porte qui s'y trouve est blanche, elle a confiance en cette porte. Elle l'ouvre et tombe nez à nez avec un mur, un mur si épais qu'un taureau n'aurait ou le charger. Comprenant qu'elle n'a plus aucune chance, elle fait face à son poursuivant et alors qu'il s'apprête à la poignarder, elle hurle. Hurle sans s'arrêter, attendant la douleur fulgurante qui suivrait le coup. Et pourtant rien ne vient.

Assise sur son lit, Maura sentait les dernières émotions de son cauchemar s'évaporer. Elle est couverte de sueur, sa peau est moite et elle se sent faible. Elle n'est pas fatiguée, loin de là. Son rêve l'a réveillé comme jamais aucun réveil ne l'avait fait auparavant. Elle se leva pour aller chercher à boire mais se sentit fléchir sur ses jambes tremblantes. Elle dit prendre appui sur les étagères pour arriver jusqu'à la salle de bain, pourtant la chambre n'était pas grande. L'hôtel où elle était descendue était à peine conforme aux normes sanitaires. Juste de quoi tenir quelques jours, après elle changerait d'endroit. Elle alluma la lumière de la salle d'eau et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle n'avait plus rien de la jeune étudiante énergique et heureuse de la fin des partiels. C'est une fille en cavale qui ne prenait plus le temps de se maquiller ou de soigner sa tenue. Son visage était cernée et poisseux. Elle avait perdu du poids sur un corps déjà fin. Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle voyait. Avec ses mains, elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage et s'appuya sur le bord de l'évier. Elle repensa à son cauchemar, à ce qu'il signifiait et pleura. Des larmes de tristesse, de peur mélangée à de la rage contre l'homme qui lui avait fait tout perdre. Sa vue brouillée l'empêchait de voir clair mais elle décida tout de même d'écrire une lettre à sa grand-mère. C'était une habitude qu'elle avait pris dès son départ. Chaque jour elle écrivait, même si elles ne devaient jamais partir, ces lettres étaient le moyen d'exorciser ses démons. L'horloge indiquait trois heure, ce n'était pas une heure inhabituelle pour la jeune étudiante. Ses cauchemars la réveillaient ainsi depuis le décès de ses parents. Ses nuits n'avaient plus jamais été tranquilles. Elle écrivait ou lisait. Parfois même, elle allait courir lorsque le courage était présent. Ce jour-là, elle écrivit jusqu'à l'aube puis se prépara pour sortir. Jane lui avait donné rendez-vous à neuf heure chez elle pour un petit déjeuner. Pour la première fois depuis deux semaines, elle prit plaisir à se préparer. Elle se maquilla et sortit une robe d'été qu'elle porte avec la seule paire de chaussure à talons qu'elle avait apporté. Elle prit son sac à main et alla rejoindre Jane. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce besoin de se faire belle à tout prix pour une fille qu'elle connaissait à peine et dont elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne recevrait aucun jugement. Cela lui faisait juste plaisir. Elle sortit et sentit la chaleur de l'été sur sa peau dénudée, le soleil chauffer son cuir chevelu et la bonne humeur monter elle. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant l'appartement de Jane, elle était nerveuse. Sans aucune explication. Elle sonna et entendit la voix de Jane dans l'interphone.  
"Oui?  
-C'est moi!  
-Je t'ouvre."  
Le bruit caractéristique de l'immeuble lui indiqua qu'elle pouvait entrer. Elle monta les escaliers en réfléchissant à ses sentiments. Ce qu'elle pensait de Jane, de leur soudaine amitié et du fait qu'elle se confiait beaucoup à elle. Elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'épancher sur le sujet car elle arrivait sur le seuil de la porte. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à frapper, la porte s'ouvrit.  
"Jane?  
-Oui, je t'ai vu par le judas.  
-Tu m'attendais derrière la porte?"  
Les joues de la brune s'empourprèrent.  
"Ne dis pas de bêtises, j'étais en train d'accrocher ma veste derrière la porte."  
Maura sourit avec malice.  
"Je vois...  
-Bon rentre, on ne va pas rester sur le seuil toute la journée."  
Elles entrèrent toutes les deux et s'installèrent à la table.  
"Tu veux boire quelque chose?  
-Non merci."  
Jane se servit un café en détaillant la robe de son amie. Elle n'avait pas échappé à son œil vigilant et constatait qu'elle la mettait très en valeur. Ses courbes étaient parfaitement soulignées de même que ses jambes étaient affinées.  
"Bon, j'ai bossé toute la nuit avec les infos que tu m'as donné. Ça ne donne pas grand-chose mais j'ai quelques pistes exploitables.  
-Dis-moi tout je t'écoute."  
La jeune détective s'approcha de Maura et ouvrit le dossier. Elle passa rapidement les photos devant le regard tétanisé de son amie et alla directement aux empreintes.  
"Ce sont les empreintes d'un mafieux sous les ordres de Doyle.  
-De mon père?  
-Ouais. Son nom est Guy Grant. Il a un sacré casier..."  
Après un court silence elle reprit.  
"La mort de tes parents ne serait pas la première de cette manière. Il y aurait eu plusieurs cas de meurtre dans South Boston de cette façon-là.  
-Je vois, le repaire de Doyle et ses hommes.  
-Tout cela n'est qu'une supposition, ces empreintes auraient ou être déposées d'une autre façon. Ils sont partout, peut-être qu'il travaillait comme livreur ou quelque chose comme ça.  
-Dans un quartier comme le mien? Enfin, les mecs avec des tatouages et des piercings on ne les laisse même pas pénétrer la grille seuls!  
-Écoute, j'essaye juste d'explorer toutes les pistes.  
-Pourquoi tu défends Doyle et ses hommes? Tu es avec eux?  
-Quoi?  
-Tu cherches une solution pour expliquer la présence de ces empreintes alors qu'il n'y a qu'une seule raison logique!  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher? Tu es folle?  
-Moi folle? Regarde-toi! Tu défends un criminel!"  
Maura avait démarré au quart de tour, sans raison apparente de s'énerver. Jane l'avait compris mais ne supporta pas sa dernière remarque.  
"Maura! Tais-toi et écoute moi!"  
L'intéressée arrêta de parler, les yeux brillants de colère.  
"Tu as besoin de te défouler? Vas-y! Je suis là! Si tu as besoin de parler aussi, de détester aussi! Mais s'il y a bien une chose que je ne supporterais pas, c'est que tu me dises que j'aide un criminel! Je n'ai pas encore de diplôme prouvant que je suis du côté des gentils c'est vrai, mais j'ai arrêté mes études pour devenir flic, alors je t'interdis de me dire que je défends un mafieux!"  
Elles se fixèrent quelques secondes avant que Maura ne plonge sa tête dans ses mains.  
"Je suis désolée... Je... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je suis énervée pour rien en ce moment.  
-Tu es épuisée Maura. Je ne t'en veux pas de péter des câbles. C'est normal.  
-Je vais aller me passer de l'eau sur le visage.  
-Tu connais le chemin..."  
La blonde, si joviale quelques heures avant, était maussade et paraissait plus fatiguée que jamais. Elle étala l'eau froide sur son visage humide de transpiration. Elle observait les traits que le matin même elle avait détaillé, qu'elle avait détesté et vit Jane arriver. Elles se regardèrent via le miroir.  
"Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas fait de nuit complète?"  
L'étudiante de retourna et la regarda.  
"Ça se voit tant que ça?"  
La brune hocha la tête.  
"Depuis la mort de mes parents.  
-Tu ne dors plus depuis?  
-La seule nuit à peu près normal que j'ai faite était chez toi...  
-Je vois... Tu veux en parler?  
-Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. J'enchaîne les cauchemars et les réveils soudain. Je me lève, je pleure et je commence ma journée. C'est devenu la routine.  
-Tu as besoin de sommeil, tu vas imploser sinon.  
-L'homme peut rester trois nuits sans dormir, après les hallucinations commencent...  
-Comment tu sais ça?  
-Je l'ai lu dans un livre.  
-Incroyable.  
-La plupart des gens trouvent ça ennuyeux.  
-Je ne suis pas la plupart des gens.  
-Non c'est vrai..."  
Elles se regardèrent encore, inlassablement et sans un mot.  
"Reste à la maison.  
-Quoi?  
-Installe-toi ici le temps que tout se tasse. Je pourrais te protéger et toi tu ne seras plus seule dans ta chambre d'hôtel...  
-Je ne peux pas Jane. C'est trop dangereux.  
-Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas peur de Doyle et de ses hommes.  
-Tu ne sais pas de quoi ils sont capables.  
-Si je le sais. Pour avoir suivi les enquêtes de près, au point de les connaître mieux que le procureur lui-même.  
-Je ne veux pas te mettre en danger sous prétexte que je dors mal! C'est égoïste.  
-Non, ce n'est pas égoïste. Tu ne t'impose pas Maura, je te demande de rester.  
-Mais si...  
-Je ne veux rien savoir. Je veux que tu sois la pour que je puisse te protéger jour et nuit. Des hommes, et aussi des cauchemars."  
Alors, dans sa joie, Maura serra Jane dans ses bras comme jamais encore elle ne l'avait fait.  
"Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi."  
L'italienne lui rendit son étreinte et l'embrassa sur le front. Un frisson parcourut Maura.  
"Tu as froid?"  
Ce fut au tour de la blonde de rougir, elle enfouit son visage un peu plus profondément dans l'épaule de son amie pour se cacher.  
"Oui, peut-être un peu.  
-C'est bien la peine de mettre des robes si tu as froid.  
-C'est ton appartement, il est trop bien isolé.  
-Tu vas devoir t'y faire si tu t'installes."  
Dans un sourire, elle lui répondit.  
"Je finirais bien par m'y faire."  
Elles mirent fin à l'étreinte et retournèrent dans le salon pour se remettre au travail.  
"Je pense qu'il faut exploiter la piste de la mafia. Connaissant tes liens avec l'organisation, tout est possible.  
-Tu crois vraiment que Doyle aurait pu faire tuer mes parents juste pour que je rentre dans la mafia? Je ne vaux pas assez pour ça...  
-Crois-moi, tu vaux bien plus que tu ne le crois."  
Une bouffée de chaleur monta en Maura.  
"M-Merci.  
-Tu es une personne incroyable mais aux yeux de la mafia tu as une valeur très différente.  
- Quelle genre de valeur?  
-Tu n'es pas sans savoir que le réseau de Doyle est implanté un peu partout dans la ville. Dès qu'il arrive quelque chose, ils peuvent parer à la situation. Tu es étudiante en médecine, tu es brillante. L'échec n'est pas vraiment une option pour toi. Tu es un médecin qui ne fera pas de dossier sur un blessé par balle si tu es avec eux.  
-Mais je veux être médecin légiste!  
-Et c'est là l'astuce. Imagine toutes les preuves qu'un médecin légiste peut cacher si on lui demande.  
-C'est contre toutes règles de déontologie!  
-Je ne crois pas que Doyle se soucie de la déontologie Maura.  
-Il est abjecte.  
-Et c'est ton père...  
-Merci de remuer le couteau dans la plaie."  
Jane réalisa ses paroles.  
"Oh non, excuse-moi, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire!"  
Maura éclata de rire.  
"Je plaisantais ne t'en fais pas.  
-Ne me refais plus jamais ça! J'ai cru que je t'avais fait du mal...  
-J'ai accepté il y a longtemps l'identité de mon père. Il ne mérite pas que je me morfonde pour lui.  
-Tu es forte, je ne l'aurais pas vécu aussi bien je pense...  
-Nous sommes différentes, et encore heureux. Il est évident qu'on réagit différemment aux mêmes épreuves...  
-Je suis d'accord."  
Le regard brun de Jane se perdit dans les prunelles de son amie. Elle avait l'impression de pouvoir y voir la vraie personne se cachant en Maura, celle que personne ne voit jamais. Sans même s'en rendre compte, son visage se rapprochait de celui la blonde. Elles n'étaient plus séparées que de quelques centimètres lorsque Maura réalisa soudain la situation et reporta son attention sur le dossier, le visage en feu.  
"Donc, la piste de la mafia.  
-Euh... Ouais."  
La détective remit quelques-unes de ses mèches en place et se remis sur le dossier.  
"J'ai quelques indics qui bossent pas très loin de chez Doyle, seulement ils ne sont pas très fiables donc tu resteras ici pendant que j'irais les voir.  
-Quoi? Mais je veux venir!  
-Ne dis pas de bêtises Maura! Je vais aller sur les quais! N'importe qui pourrait te reconnaître... D'autant plus qu'ils ne sont pas habitués à voir des femmes y trainer.  
-Et pourquoi ça serait plus sûr pour toi?"  
La concernée sourit et fixa Maura.  
"Regarde-moi et regarde-toi."  
Le regard de la blonde se posa sur le corps de sa partenaire. Elle ne vit pas le pantalon ample et peu avantageux qu'elle portait, ni même ne remarqua la simplicité de son haut. La chevelure rebelle ne le fut pas lorsque Maura la regarda. Elle ne voyait que son amie, son amie parfaite et adorable.  
"Tu es magnifique.  
-Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin? Je suis aussi féminine qu'un joueur de catch.  
-Oh, tu parles de ça..."  
Jane eut un éclat de rire.  
"De quoi croyais-tu que je parlais?  
-Je ne sais pas vraiment en fait...  
-Enfin bref. Les dockers sont tout aussi malpolis avec moi qu'avec les autres femmes mais au moins je sais qu'ils me laisseront partir.  
-Ce qui n'est pas mon cas?  
-Tu es en robe, en talon, maquillée, magnifique et, désolée de te le rappeler, tu es seule.  
-Je vois..."  
Elle souffla bruyamment pour montrer son mécontentement.  
"Promet-moi de faire attention à toi quand tu iras.  
-Je fais toujours attention."  
Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et l'embrassa sur le front avant de partir.  
"Tu m'attends ici, tu n'ouvres à personne!  
-Je n'ai pas dix ans Jane.  
-On ne sait jamais.  
-En cas d'extrême urgence...  
-Je ne veux pas savoir.  
-Tu dois savoir, je suis désolée mais j'ai une arme dans cet appartement.  
-Vraiment? Mais tu as à peine dix-huit ans!  
-Je ne m'en suis jamais servie, je n'en ai jamais eu besoin.  
-Alors je ne veux pas que ça commence en ton absence.  
-Il est sous le lit, attaché au sommier. Tu ne le sors pas sans raison, c'est tout ce que je te demande.  
-Je ne sais pas tiré avec.  
-Je n'ai pas le temps de te montrer, je t'apprendrais en rentrant! Promis!  
-Tu sais que tu es obligée de revenir maintenant?"  
Jane lui sourit et lui fit un geste de la main.  
"À tout à l'heure Maura!"  
Elle entendit la porte se fermer, et la pièce s'emplir de silence. Elle entendait les échos de leurs rires s'évaporer dans le silence.  
"Mais vas-tu vraiment revenir Jane?"

Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement, beaucoup trop au goût de Maura qui ne pouvait calmer son inquiétude. Elle avait poussé Jane à aller voir une bande de dockers pervers et travaillant pour la mafia dans le simple but de la protéger. Si quelque chose lui arrivait, elle ne s'en remettrait pas. Assise devant le dossier de ses parents, elle regardait sans cesse les photos de la scène de crime, imaginant sûrement qu'à force, son cerveau les effacerait définitivement. Cependant, cela n'arrivait pas. La scène se rejouait dans son esprit, inlassablement. Elle but une gorgée de thé et tourna la page pour relire le rapport d'autopsie, qu'elle connaissait déjà par cœur. Elle se concentra sur les mots pour les comprendre lorsque la sonnette retentit. Surprise, elle ne répondit pas et resta stoïque. Le silence lui permettait d'entendre les pas de l'inconnu qui s'impatientait devant la porte. Cela ne pouvait pas être Jane, elle avait les clés et serait entrée directement. Non, c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Peut-être le facteur. Pas à cet étage, le concierge? Probablement. Elle se leva et s'apprêtait à ouvrir lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit de métal contre la serrure. Quelqu'un allait entrer alors qu'il croyait l'appartement vide. Dans le plus grande silence, elle prit retraite dans la chambre d'où elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir...

Il faisait une chaleur terrible dehors et Jane regrettait déjà d'avoir mis son pantalon noir. Elle se sentait déjà moite alors qu'elle venait de sortir et imagina pendant quelques instants l'état des hommes travaillant sur les quais. Elle connaissait bien cet endroit. Elle y venait souvent pour ses enquêtes, tout circule par ici, les nouvelles vont vite. La journée, ces hommes chargent et déchargent des conteneurs de plusieurs tonnes, transpirent et partagent les aléas de leur petite vie. Le soir, ils se rejoignent dans les bars, où une fois encore les ragots fusent et les oreilles traînent. C'est aussi pour ça que Doyle les paye si grassement, ils sont utiles. La jeune femme savait qui aller voir et à quel moment. Aujourd'hui, elle décida d'aller interroger Sam Streems, aussi appelé, "bas les pattes". Lorsque la brune approcha avec sa démarche assurée, l'homme s'approcha avec un grand sourire.  
"Salut ma belle! Tu as besoin d'un petit coup de main?"  
Il regarda sans le cacher le corps de Jane qui fit mine de ne rien remarquer.  
"J'ai des questions à propos d'un double assassinat.  
-Mmh?  
-Famille Isles, méthode de Doyle. Il est impliqué?"  
Il regarda quelques secondes la photo des parents de Maura et hocha la tête.  
"Nah. Ça me dit rien, mais je vais faire des recherches pour toi ma jolie.  
-Merci. Tu me tiens au courant, j'en ai besoin le plus vite possible."  
Elle lui sourit et répartit aussi vite que possible. Cet endroit rempli de testostérone l'énervait et la rendait malade. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir du bâtiment lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur ses fesses. Elle se retourna et vit un homme faisant le triple de son poids et certainement le double de sa taille. Il lui adressait un sourire niais et satisfait auquel Jane répondit par une prise de judo magnifiquement exécutée. En quelques secondes l'homme se retrouva par terre avec un air en colère.  
"On touche pas ce qui ne nous appartient pas."  
L'homme grogna quand elle lâcha son bras gras et poilu.  
"Salope!"  
Jane l'ignora et continua vers sa voiture, pourtant, l'homme ne semblait pas d'accord avec ça.  
"C'est pas une gamine qui va me laisser par terre."  
Mais avant même qu'il ait pu approcher "bas les pattes" lui barra la route.  
"Celle-là tu ne la touche pas.  
-C'est quoi ton problème mec? Je la touche si je veux!"  
La jeune femme s'était retournée à l'entente de la voix de son indic et regardait la scène impuissante. L'homme que Jane avait mis au tapis juste avant commença à se montrer plus agressif et essayait de passer.  
"Laisse-la partir et je te ferais pas mal.  
-Tu crois qu'une pute qui se croit puissante parce qu'elle m'a foutu au tapis va pouvoir se barrer comme ça? Je vais lui montrer qui commande!  
-J'ai dit non!"  
Il fit une clé de bras à l'homme qui devait être assez forte puisque Jane entendit les os craquer par-dessus le cri de la pauvre victime.  
"Vas-y Jane, rentre chez toi. Je le tiens.  
-Ça va aller?  
-Je crois qu'il ne va rien me faire."  
Il lui tapota le dessus du crâne comme s'il avait affaire à un chien.  
"Merci Sam.  
-Pas de quoi ma belle, allez file!"  
Elle courut vers la voiture et quitta l'entrepôt, inquiète pour Sam. Elle se souvint de leur rencontre, comment il avait cherché à la mettre dans son lit, au point de se retrouver comme le docker, au tapis. Comment elle avait gagné son respect et sa confiance au point qu'il la défende. Elle sourit à ce souvenir et se gara devant chez elle. Elle savait que Sam allait mener son enquête pour elle, qu'elle aurait de ses nouvelles dans quelques jours tout au plus. En arrivant devant chez elle, elle comprit que quelque chose n'était pas normal. La porte d'entrée n'était pas fermée à clé alors qu'elle avait fortement conseillée à Maura de le faire. Doucement, elle ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans l'entrée plongée dans le noir...

Maura se tenait debout derrière la porte de la chambre, attentive au moindre bruit émanant de l'appartement. Elle entendait les pas se balader dans la cuisine et l'inconnu ouvrir les placards. Sa respiration était saccadée par le stress, et s'il s'agissait simplement de Jane? Non, elle se serait annoncée. Quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas était là, dans l'appartement de son amie et s'approchait dangereusement de la chambre. Elle retint son souffle lorsque la poignée tourna. Un mince filet de lumière se découpa dans le noir de la pièce. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer, d'autre pas se firent entendre dans le salon.  
"Ma'?!"  
La voix de Jane était reconnaissable entre mille et Maura poussa un soupir de soulagement en l'entendant. Elle alluma la lumière et sortit de sa mauvaise cachette.  
"Jane! Je pensais que tu étais partie faire les courses ou quelque chose comme ça!  
-Bon dieu! J'ai cru que quelqu'un était rentré dans mon appart'! Ou est Maura?  
-Je suis là Jane."  
Elle sortit de la chambre avec une mine encore apeurée. La brune alla vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.  
"J'ai eu peur pour toi...  
-Moi aussi. J'ai cru que c'était..."  
Elle croisa le regard incompréhensif d'Angela et modifia la fin de sa phrase.  
"Un voleur. J'ai cru que c'était un voleur."  
Elles séparèrent et immédiatement, Maura ressentit le manque de contact. Elle aurait voulu rester dans les bras de Jane encore quelques instants.  
"Ma'! Combien de fois je t'ai dit d'appeler avant de venir?  
-Tu ne répondais pas, j'avais absolument besoin de récupérer un plat à lasagne pour la réunion des voisins de dimanche.  
-Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre?  
-D'habitude ça ne te gêne pas à ce point!"  
Jane jeta un coup d'œil à Maura avant de répondre.  
"Les choses sont différentes en ce moment maman. La prochaine fois, attend que je réponde s'il-te-plait."  
Angela leva les mains en signe de capitulation.  
"C'est d'accord, je suis désolée Janie.  
-C'est pas grave."  
Elle étreignit sa mère et l'embrassa.  
"Je vais vous laisser, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre vous deux mais ça à l'air assez secret."  
La mère italienne leur fit un clin d'œil et se dirigea vers la porte.  
"Il n'y a rien en...  
-A plus tard ma chérie!"  
Maura était restée silencieuse pendant toute la scène et son amie ne manqua pas de le remarquer.  
"Ça va?  
-Ta mère m'a fichu une de ces peurs...  
-Je suis désolée, elle ne savait pas que tu étais là.  
-Je sais bien.  
-Oublions-ça. Comment ça s'est passé avec ton indic?  
-Il va mener son enquête, j'aurais de ses nouvelles d'ici trois-quatre jours.  
-Je vois, tu n'as pas eu de problème?  
-S'il-te-plaît Maura... Je suis assez grande pour me défendre toute seule.  
-Il s'est passé quelque chose?  
-Non t'inquiète."  
Jane regardait par la fenêtre pour ne pas croiser le regard suspicieux de sa partenaire lorsqu'elle sentit la main de cette dernière prendre la sienne. D'un geste elle se retourna et vit Maura observer sa main.  
"Qu'est-ce que...?"  
Avant même de finir sa phrase elle remarqua la rougeur de ses phalanges, trace laissée par le coup qu'elle avait donnée au docker.  
"Juste un pervers.  
-Ça ne te fait pas mal?  
-Euh..."  
Maura tenait la main de Jane dans les deux mains et elle constata que leurs visages étaient plus près qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Son regard se plongea dans celui de la blonde. La pièce avait disparu, elles étaient seules. Elles étaient si proche l'une de l'autre qu'elles sentaient le souffle de l'autre parcourir leur visage. Elles se sentaient protégées et sereines. Rien n'aurait pu les séparer en cet instant...

* * *

**Voilà pour ce chapitre! J'espère que cela vous a plu! :D A la semaine prochaine!**


	6. Chapitre 5: On croyait au bonheur

**Bonjour tout le monde! On est mercredi donc voici le nouveau chapitre!  
Je tiens à vous remercier pour votre lecture et vos reviews, elles me touchent énormément! **

**Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire si ce n'est que j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!  
Bonne lecture! :D**

* * *

Leurs lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres, leurs souffles se mélangeaient. Seul le bruit de leur respiration était audible dans le silence de la pièce. La main de Jane se trouvait toujours dans celle de Maura mais elle l'enlaçait, croisant ses doigts dans ceux de son amie. Le moment était parfait, calme, rempli de passion et d'amour. Pourtant, la sonnerie de l'immeuble retentit avec force et les stoppa net. Elles se séparèrent et se regardèrent avec gêne. Maura fixa sa main et lança un regard à Jane.

"Oh... Euh, excuse-moi. Je vais, je vais aller ouvrir.  
-Oui..."  
Le visage des deux femmes était écarlate. Maura était consciente de ce qui était en train de se passer. L'attirance qu'elle ressentait pour Jane commençait à se manifester avec beaucoup moins de retenue, elle avait peur de tout gâcher, de perdre cette amitié si précieuse pour elle. De son côté, Jane maudissait la personne ayant sonné. Il était clair qu'elle était en train de tomber amoureuse de l'étudiante, elle en était bien consciente. Son attirance pour les femmes n'était un secret pour personne dans son entourage, mais ce n'était peut-être pas le cas de Maura, issue d'un milieu où ce genre de chose est nettement bien moins vu.  
"Oui?  
-Jane, c'est moi.  
-Maman?!  
-J'ai oublié de prendre le plat après notre discussion...  
-Je t'ouvre...  
-Merci mon..."  
Elle ne lui laissa même pas le loisir de finir sa phrase. Elle en voulait à sa mère d'avoir interrompu ce moment qui aurait pu être magique. La brune alla chercher le plat et le donna à sa mère sur le palier sans même la laisser entrer. Elle la renvoya chez elle le plus rapidement possible pour retourner auprès de Maura. Et elle la retrouva, assise sur le canapé, le regard perdu dans le vide. La détective prit place à côté d'elle et prit sa main.  
"Ça va?  
-O-Oui, ça va.  
-Écoute Maura...  
-Je suis désolée.  
-Désolée de quoi?  
-Pour tout à l'heure... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.  
-J'ai une question à te poser Maura.  
-Je t'écoute.  
-Qui je suis pour toi?  
-Comment ça?  
-Qui je suis? Une amie? Une partenaire? Une connaissance? Ou peut-être simplement le moyen de retrouver le meurtrier de tes parents... J'ai besoin de savoir, c'est important pour moi.  
-Je ne peux pas te répondre, je n'en suis pas encore sûre moi-même.  
-Comment ça?"  
Elle sentit le corps de Maura bouger et se tourna vers elle. À peine eut-elle été tournée qu'elle sentit les lèvres de la blonde contre les siennes. Elle lâcha ses bras et tomba sur le canapé, Maura allongée au-dessus d'elle. Sans rompre le contact, Jane passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son amie. Le baiser fut long et passionné. Lorsque Maura se détacha de l'italienne, elles se fixèrent et sourirent.  
"Je crois qu'aucun des qualificatifs donnés ne répond à la question."  
Jane sourit.  
"Et que vous faudrait-il?  
-Petite amie serait parfait.  
-Petite amie disais-tu? Ça me parait plutôt bien comme titre."  
Jane se releva et embrassa sa "petite amie" avec tendresse. Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, Maura posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la brune et ferma les yeux. Elle sentait la main de Jane lui caresser les cheveux. Elle se sentait bien, si bien qu'elle finit par s'endormir.  
L'italienne regardait la jeune fille endormie dans ses bras, sa respiration calme et lente, signe de plénitude. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la serrer contre elle, de peur qu'elle ne tombe ou même qu'elle disparaisse à jamais. Elle semblait si fragile, recroquevillée entre ses bras. Elle était si belle... Jane ne pouvait se détacher du visage si parfait et si tranquille de l'étudiante. Elle en parcourait les détails, les enregistrait pour qu'ils ne la quittent plus jamais. Et puis les questions allaient et venaient, au gré de ses doutes et ses peurs. Pourquoi et comment s'était-elle attachée si vite à Maura? Était-elle comme ces flics idiots qui tombent amoureux en jouant les héros ou était-ce simplement le destin qui l'avait mené jusqu'à elle? Tout était compliqué, et à la fois trop simple. Elle était perdue. Elle ne voulait pas embarquer Maura dans une histoire avant d'être sûre d'en avoir envie et de la mériter. Elle porta délicatement son amie jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle lui avait préparée et alla se coucher à son tour dans sa chambre. Elle repoussa ses doutes et laissa Morphée l'enlever. Comme le dit le proverbe, "la nuit porte conseil".

Le jour se leva plus beau et chaud que jamais. Les étés bostoniens étaient rudes pour ceux qui n'y étaient pas habitués, presque autant que les hivers. Le soleil faisait chauffer l'asphalte, fumer le sol et transpirer les passants. Les quelques courageux qui continuaient de courir étaient rouges, leur front dégoulinait de sueur. Seuls les appartements les mieux isolés protégeaient leurs habitants de la haute température. C'était le cas de l'appartement de Jane, dont la fraîcheur était intacte. Il y faisait si bon que lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle n'eut pas envie de sortir de son lit. Ce fut le bruit provenant de la cuisine qui la fit changer d'idée. Plus elle avançait vers la cuisine, plus l'odeur du petit déjeuner se faisait forte. Elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit Maura, affairée aux fourneaux, vêtue d'une chemise de nuit noire.  
"Oh Jane, je suis désolée si je t'ai réveillée.  
-Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne dormais plus depuis quelques temps.  
-Ah bon, tant mieux alors!"  
Elle lui sourit et se retourna vers la cuisinière. Elle sentit les bras de Jane entourer sa taille et sa tête contre son épaule. La blonde ferma les yeux et savoura cette sensation avant de poser ses mains sur celle de sa partenaire. Cette dernière saisi l'occasion pour tirer contre elle Maura et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle répondit mais resta réservée.  
"Ça ne va pas?  
-Jane, ce n'est pas contre toi, c'est tout nouveau tout ça pour moi...  
-Je vois. Je suis désolée... J'avais oublié que tu n'étais pas comme ça.  
-Ne sois pas vexée s'il-te-plaît, ce n'est pas personnel, tu le sais très bien."  
Jane lui sourit et l'embrassa sur le front.  
"Je comprends Maur', ne t'en fais pas."  
Le surnom était affectueux mais nouveau. Personne n'avait jamais pris la peine de la connaître assez pour lui trouver un surnom.  
"Je pense vraiment que ce qu'il se passe entre nous est incroyable. J'ai connu beaucoup de filles mais aucune ne m'a fait cet effet la... Je ne te connais que depuis une semaine tout au plus et tu m'es essentielle. Je veux juste que ça marche, je ne veux surtout pas te perdre, alors si je dois attendre pour que tu sois prête, un jour, une semaine, un mois, dix ans! J'attendrais."  
Maura la regardait, le regard brillant de larmes de joie et lui sauta dans les bras en l'embrassant.  
"Merci Jane, merci."  
La détective serrait son amie le plus fort possible. Elles se sentaient bien, jusqu'à ce qu'une odeur de brûlé vienne leur titiller les narines.  
"Mince, les toasts!"  
Maura brisa l'étreinte et éteignit le feu sous la poêle.  
"Zut, ils sont complètement ratés!  
-Tu ne dis jamais une grossièreté? A ta place j'aurais déjà juré quinze fois.  
-Je ne sais pas, je n'en dis jamais."  
La brune lui sourit. Cet air raffiné qui émanait naturellement de Maura la faisait rayonner. La blonde rougit devant le regard intense de Jane et se retourna vers ses toasts brûlés.  
"Je voulais que tout soit parfait... Un petit déjeuner n'est pas complet sans les toasts...  
-Ne t'en fais pas! C'est parfait comme ça!"  
Devant la mine peu convaincu de Maura elle ajouta:  
"Bon à la boulangerie en bas ils font des toasts, je vais en chercher si tu veux."  
Un sourire illumina le visage de l'étudiante. Qu'est-ce que Jane pouvait aimer ce sourire.  
"Laisse-moi venir avec toi, juste le temps de prendre une douche.  
-On va à la boulangerie, pas à un défilé de mode, tu peux y aller sans être douchée non?  
-Je n'aime pas ça...  
-On y va en voiture et tu resteras dans la voiture, comme ça personne ne te verra et tu viendras avec moi!  
-Ça me va! Même si c'est complètement ridicule d'aller en bas de la rue en voiture...  
-Si on y va en voiture autant aller jusqu'à Di Giovanni.  
-Je ne connais pas du tout...  
-C'est la meilleure boulangerie du quartier italien. Tu vas voir, en étant juste devant on bave.  
-Je suppose que c'est une métaphore du fait que lorsqu'une stimulation gustative agréable chez le sujet est exercée, une activation des glandes salivaires permet l'augmentation de la quantité de salive pour...  
-De quoi?  
-Oh euh... Désolée.  
-Comment tu sais tout ça?"  
Maura regardait Jane avec timidité, elle savait qu'elle avait tendance à partir dans des explications scientifiques plus compliquées les unes que les autres. Cela avait toujours suscité les moqueries de ses camarades, à tel point qu'elle se sentait mal d'avoir recommencé.  
"Je suis vraiment désolée je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.  
-Ce n'est pas grave, je trouve ça assez mignon en fait.  
-C'est vrai?  
-Ça à l'air de t'étonner.  
-Les gens ont plutôt tendance à se moquer de moi quand ça m'arrive, ou à me ranger dans la case des "intellos bizarres".  
-Il n'y a aucune raison que je fasse ça. Je trouve ça amusant et adorable!  
-Merci."  
Elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la détective et fila vers la porte.  
"Alors, on y va?"  
Jane éclata de rire et alla vers la voiture en serrant la main de sa petite amie. Elles roulèrent en riant de tout et de rien jusqu'au quartier italien.  
Lorsqu'elles se garèrent devant la boulangerie, Maura la regarda avec étonnement. C'était une toute petite boutique, pouvant à peine contenir cinq personnes.  
"Tu es sûre que c'est la?  
-Affirmatif chef! Je viens ici depuis que je suis môme. C'est le meilleur!  
-Je te fais confiance.  
-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas t'empoisonner!"  
Maura eut un sourire confiant et laissa partir Jane. Elle patienta dans la voiture au son de concerto et opéra de tous genres. Le temps passa vite, si vite que lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que cela faisait vingt minutes que Jane était partie, elle poussa un cri d'étonnement.

Jane était entrée dans la boulangerie qu'elle connaissait si bien. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, sa mère lui achetait ses goûters ici. N'importe qui dans le quartier italien serait d'accord pour dire qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure boulangerie du monde. Peu de gens s'y arrêtaient. Il fallait vraiment connaître pour vouloir entrer dans la petite pièce sombre qu'était la boutique.  
La détective salua Antony et commanda plusieurs pâtisseries.  
"Alors Jane, toujours prête à devenir flic?  
-Et comment! Je compte bien débarrasser la ville des criminels!  
-Quand je pense à notre petite Jane qui voulait toujours se battre contre tout le monde.  
-Ça suffit Anto, ne partons pas dans les souvenirs, on n'en sortira plus sinon.  
-Je sais bien. Va te chercher un sachet en plus de pâtisserie, il y en a derrière.  
-Merci beaucoup Antony!"  
Elle alla dans l'arrière-boutique et vit que la porte était entre ouverte. Avec prudence, elle ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la petite allée. Elle y fit quelques pas avant de tomber sur trois hommes. Elle ne réalisa pas la menace jusqu'à ce qu'un premier coup ne lui tombe dessus. Une violente douleur la prit dans le ventre, suivi d'une suffocation. Elle avait du mal à respirer. Avec hâte, elle tenta de rentrer dans la boutique mais fut rattrapée par le deuxième homme qui lui donna un violent coup de pied dans le dos avant de poursuivre avec un coup de genou dans les côtes. La douleur qui envahie Jane fut violente. Elle ne parvenait pas à bouger sans souffrir, et pourtant, elle se releva et balança un crochet du droit dans la mâchoire d'un de ses agresseurs. Il jura si fort que la moitié de la ville avait dû l'entendre. Elle se prépara à relancer un coup mais un poing arriva en plein dans son ventre, la projetant à terre. Elle poussa un cri de douleur qui attira le boulanger. Il arriva dans la ruelle et interrompit la scène. Sans réfléchir, il accourut vers Jane et fit fuir les trois hommes. En s'enfuyant, l'un des trois hurla "Arrête d'enquêter! Ou t'es morte!". Elle enregistra ces mots avant de se laisser tomber sur le dos contre le sol froid et dur. Elle respirait bruyamment et avec difficulté. Ses côtes la tuaient de l'intérieur mais elle évita d'en montrer le moindre signe à Antony afin d'éviter qu'il n'appelle qui que ce soit.  
"Jane? Jane, ça va?"  
Elle esquissa un sourire et le regarda.  
"Ouais t'inquiète! J'aurais pu leur flanquer une raclée sans problème!  
-Tu ne changeras jamais, aller viens, on va te recoller un peu."  
À peine entrée dans la boutique pour s'asseoir, Jane aperçut Maura sortir de la voiture et entrer. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de cacher sa douleur.  
"Bonjour, je ch..."  
Son regard se posa sur la brune derrière le comptoir. Elle s'approcha et confirma ses soupçons.  
"Jane! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Je t'attend depuis vingt minutes."  
Jane grimaça de douleur en essayant de sourire mais tenta de le cacher.  
"Désolée, Antony me montrait un truc dans la cuisine. On peut y aller."  
Elle leva le bras pour se lever mais ressenti une violent douleur dans l'abdomen. Son visage commençait à enfler et bleuir, si bien qu'elle ne pût cacher plus longtemps ce qu'il s'était passé.  
"Jane, vu ta façon de réagir lorsque tu essayes de te lever et l'état de ton visage il s'est passé quelque chose."  
Ce fut Antony qui répondit. Il considéra la jeune fille comme fidèle et juste, il remarqua également à quel point elle accordait de l'importance à l'état de sa petite protégée.  
"Trois types l'ont tabassés dans la ruelle derrière."  
Jane lui lança un regard de reproche mais il n'y fit pas attention.  
"Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu les en empêcher à temps."  
Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'excusait auprès de Maura, il n'avait rien à se reprocher mais il se sentait obligé de le faire.  
"Oh mon dieu..."  
Maura recula d'un pas et ne dit plus un mot.  
"C'est bon je vais bien Maur'!  
-Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça?  
-J'en sais rien ce sont des malades c'est tout!  
-Tu n'avais pas d'argent sur toi et ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir essayé de te violer...  
-Merci de la délicatesse.  
-Trois hommes ne vont pas tabasser une fille de dix-huit ans juste pour le plaisir!  
-Arrête de réfléchir à ça, ça n'a aucune importance. On va rentrer et regarder un bon film.  
-Ils t'ont dit quelque chose n'est-ce pas."  
Elle posa tour à tour le regard sur Antony et Jane. Aucun ne disait mot, cette fois-ci, l'homme avait compris que c'était entre les deux jeunes filles.  
"Allez viens, je t'emmène à l'hôpital.  
-Non! Ils vont demander qui tu es et pourquoi tu m'accompagne.  
-Tu as besoin de soins Jane!  
-Tu sauras me soigner, je ne vais jamais à l'hôpital.  
-C'est complètement irresponsable, je ne suis pas médecin...  
-Alors appelle Barry, il est habitué à ce genre de chose et n'appellera pas la police."  
Maura lui lança un regard réprobateur.  
"S'il-te-plaît Maur'..."  
L'utilisation de son surnom la fit flancher et elle ramena Jane chez elle.  
Pour monter les escaliers, Jane dût s'appuyer sur Maura. Elle avait mal partout et ne pouvait faire un geste sans être traversée par une violente douleur. Lorsqu'elles pénétrèrent dans l'appartement, l'étudiante verrouilla la porte et mis la chaîne de sûreté avant d'emmener son amie jusqu'à son lit. De là, elle appela Barry Frost qui devait arriver quelques minutes plus tard.  
"Jane, dit moi où tu as mal.  
-T'inquiète, c'est juste quelques bleus. Ça va passer."  
La blonde posa rapidement mais délicatement sa main sur l'abdomen de la détective. Cette dernière poussa un cri de douleur.  
"Les côtes.  
-Peut-être que j'en ai une ou deux de casser. C'est pas la première fois.  
-Il faut passer des radios.  
-Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'on ne peut rien faire contre ça mis à part les antidouleurs.  
-Tu pourrais avoir un morceau d'os prêt à aller perforer ton poumon ou ton cœur!  
-Ça n'arrivera pas Maura. Barry va m'examiner et me dire que tout va bien. Comme d'habitude.  
-Parce que ce n'est pas la première fois?  
-Étrangement quand tu fouilles dans les affaires des criminelles, les méchants ne sont pas très contents."  
Maura sourit et embrassa Jane sur le front. Elle ferma les yeux au contact et regretta le moment ou Maura s'éloigna. Elle la regarda partir vers la salle de bain et sourit lorsqu'elle la vit revenir avec des antidouleurs.  
"Prends ça, sinon tu ne pourras pas bouger de la journée.  
-Merci, mais ça va aller.  
-Oh bon sang Jane! Prend ce médicament!"  
La brune fut choquée par le langage plus brutal qu'à l'accoutumée et prit le comprimé sans un mot de plus.  
"Bon, il faut que tu te reposes. Je vais préparer à manger et je t'apporterais ça après que Barry t'ai examiné.  
-Ce n'est pas la peine, je n'ai pas faim.  
-Tu dis ça pour le moment mais dans deux heures tu auras une faim de loup!"  
Jane eut un sourire las.  
"Merci Maura, tu es génial."  
Elle lui rendit son sourire mais hésita quelques instants avant de se retourner.  
"Quelque chose ne va pas?  
-J'ai besoin de savoir.  
-Savoir quoi?  
-Savoir pourquoi tu t'es fait frapper aujourd'hui.  
-Ça n'a aucune importance. Je suis en vie, c'est tout ce qui compte.  
-Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'ils ne vont pas recommencer? Qu'ils n'essaieront pas de te tuer la prochaine fois?  
-Ce n'est pas pour ça que j'arrêterais d'enquêter!"  
Un silence s'installa. Plus lourd et plus pesant que la plupart de ceux que Jane avait connus.  
"Alors c'est pour ça qu'ils t'ont agressée? Pour que tu..."  
La sonnette la coupa dans sa phrase. Maura se retourna et s'apprêta à aller ouvrir.  
"Maura, je m'en fiche de ça. Je ne compte pas arrêter d'enquêter pour ça.  
-Alors tu es folle. Je vais ouvrir."  
Maura marcha vers la porte telle un condamné à mort vers la potence. Elle se sentait vide. Ainsi, Jane avait été tabassée parce qu'elle enquêtait sur la mort de ses parents? Ça n'aurait pas dû se produire. Elle aurait dû rester seule, continuer de vivre sa vie comme elle l'avait toujours fait, en solitaire et sans appui. Aujourd'hui, elle avait failli causer la mort à une des personnes les plus chères à ses yeux. Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Elle fit entrer Barry et le conduit au chevet de Jane, où, toute aussi pensive que Maura, elle réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Du coin de l'œil, la détective vit son amie retourner dans la cuisine pour y faire à manger. Frost ferma la porte derrière elle et s'approcha de Jane. Avec son éternel sourire innocent, il forçait le respect.  
"Comment ça va?  
-Impeccable! Dépêche-toi de me remettre sur pied que je puisse retourner bosser.  
-Dis donc, ça à l'air tendu entre vous deux.  
-C'est... Compliqué.  
-Ça l'est toujours avec toi. C'est pro ou privé?"  
Elle poussa un soupir qui fit sourire l'infirmier.  
"Les deux à la fois, et bien plus aussi. C'est dur à expliquer...  
-On a tout notre temps.  
-Je ne peux pas te donner les détails de l'enquête. C'est la personne clé pour capturer tout un réseau de criminel sauf que la police ne doit pas savoir qu'elle est ici.  
-Pourquoi?  
-Je ne peux pas te le dire, je trahirai sa confiance. Je suis désolée."  
Il sourit et hocha la tête.  
"Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends. Et côté privé?  
-Ça non plus je ne peux pas te l'expliquer. Mais ce n'est pas parce que je ne veux pas...  
-Tu n'as pas encore compris toi-même n'est-ce pas?"  
Elle soupira.  
"Non, aucune idée.  
-Je ne t'ai pas vu souvent comme ça Jane. Et pourtant ça fait un bail que je te connais.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?  
-Tout devient sérieux avec cette fille. Tu veux la protéger, plus que toi, c'est à peu près habituel chez toi. Mais la... Tu l'héberge chez toi alors que tu ne la connais que depuis une semaine. Dès qu'on parle d'elle tu es différente, et je suis sûre que quand elle est à côté de toi tu te sens beaucoup mieux."  
Jane était déconcertée.  
"Co... Comment tu sais ça?  
-On appelle ça l'amour Jane.  
-En une semaine? Personne ne tombe amoureux si vite.  
-Tu n'as jamais cru au coup de foudre, mais il n'est pas trop tard."  
Elle laissa le silence reprendre le contrôle pendant quelques instants puis changea de sujet.  
"Bon, je suis vraiment mal en point?  
-Ton visage, c'est superficiel. Ce sont tes cotes qui m'inquiètent.  
-Vraiment?"  
Elle repensa aux paroles de Maura.  
"Je préfèrerais te faire passer une radio mais je sais que tu ne voudras jamais. Donc, je vais te faire une échographie avec mon appareil portatif.  
-Merci Barry! Tu es génial!"  
Il sourit et plaça l'appareil sur l'abdomen de Jane qui grimaça de douleur. Il regarda fixement l'écran et regarda s'il y avait une quelconque anomalie.  
"Bon, je ne peux pas voir tes os mais je peux te dire que tes organes vont bien. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'ils risquent une perforation soudaine.  
-Merci! C'est une super nouvelle!  
-Néanmoins, tu devrais limiter tes mouvements à l'appartement.  
-On verra ça.  
-Non Jane. Tu restes dans l'appartement le plus possible. Sinon tes tissus à l'intérieur vont se déchirer. Je te donne des antidouleurs pour que tu ne souffres pas trop."  
Il la regarda avec intensité.  
"C'est promis?  
-Je resterais dans mon appart', promis.  
-Bien. Je dois retourner bosser. Je repasse d'ici deux jours pour vérifier que tu ne fais pas de folies!"  
Elle se leva pour le raccompagner et l'emmena jusqu'à la porte.  
"Tu diras au revoir à Maura de ma part?  
-J'y manquerais pas t'inquiète! Salut Barry!"  
Il lui fit un signe de la main et se retira. Le médicament que Maura lui avait donné était très efficace et elle pût se mouvoir sans trop de douleur. Elle décida de rejoindre l'étudiante dans la cuisine.  
De son pas lent et maladroit, elle entra dans une cuisine vide. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit un plat posé en évidence sur le plan de travail. Au-dessus reposait un papier. Jane s'en saisit et lut les premiers mots.  
"Je suis désolée."

* * *

**Et voilà! Alors, ça vous a plu? N'hésitez pas à me le dire! **

**Bonne semaine, bisous! :D**


	7. Chapitre 6: La triste vérité

**Bonjour! Je viens de passer mon bac de français et bah je peux vous dire que je suis contente que ça soit fini! **

**Enfin bref je vais poster mon nouveau chapitre histoire de me détendre! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

"_Je suis désolée._

_Désolée de ne pas avoir le courage de te dire en personne ce que j'écris en ce moment. Désolée de partir et de te laisser seule après t'avoir attiré autant d'ennuis._  
_Lorsqu'on s'est embrassée pour la première fois, tu m'as demandé qui tu étais à mes yeux. Aujourd'hui encore, je ne peux te répondre avec précision, je peux seulement te dire que tu as été, est et restera la personne que j'ai le plus aimé sur cette planète. Je ne sais pas si je peux dire ça, mais je suis vraiment heureuse de t'avoir rencontrée malgré les circonstances. Tu m'as sauvée, extirpée du puits sombre et froid dans lequel je me noyais. J'ai souri dans tes bras, ri avec toi. Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis que tu m'as demandé mon prénom, je ne pouvais ou ne voulais compter les heures qui ont nous séparaient de notre rencontre. J'avais sûrement peur de voir l'échéance approcher. Je savais, des lors que je me suis attachée à toi, que je devrais te quitter. Tous les êtres auxquels je tiens disparaissent les uns après les autres, même ma vie vole en éclat._  
_Je voudrais que tu puisses vivre ta vie aussi normalement que possible, que tu m'oublie, que tu arrêtes d'enquêter sur la mort de mes parents. Je sais très bien que tu refuseras, que tu vas t'acharner mais s'il-te-plaît, reste en vie. Je ne supporterais pas de te savoir morte à cause de moi, je pense que cela me tuerait._  
_Ce que tu as fait pour moi, Jane Rizzoli, je ne l'oublierais jamais. Tu es une personne incroyable, ce que j'ai vécu auprès de toi, jamais je n'aurais pu rêver le vivre un jour. Je crois que je t'aime. J'espère que lorsque tout cela sera fini, nous nous reverrons, nous nous aimerons à nouveau, et alors, je, non, Nous pourrons vivre notre histoire telle qu'elle doit être vécue._  
_Je dois partir, jamais je ne pourrais vivre en sachant qu'à cause de moi tu souffres, pardonne-moi je t'en supplie._

_ Maur'._"

Les larmes de Jane coulaient sans s'arrêter. Elle ne voulait pas croire que Maura était réellement partie. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide et la laisser seule dans la cuisine pendant une heure? La lettre se froissa dans ses mains tremblantes, le papier s'imbibait des larmes qui tombait des joues de la brune. Son corps tressautant de douleur se laissa lentement tomber vers le sol ou elle resta à genou. Elle ne bougea pas, attendit. Au fond d'elle, un espoir naïf vivait, elle s'attendait à voir Maura surgir de derrière la porte et l'aider à se relever. C'est incroyable, la nécessité que représente une personne en si peu de temps. Une semaine. C'est ce qu'il avait fallu à Jane Rizzoli pour tomber amoureuse de Maura. En sept malheureux jours, la jeune détective dur-à-cuir avait ouvert son cœur à une petite bourgeoise venant de perdre des parents. Lorsque le coup de foudre vous frappe, plus personne ne peut l'empêcher de vous bruler. Il vous attaque, vous remplit de sentiments dont vous ne connaissiez même pas l'existence jusqu'alors.  
Impuissante, Jane était agenouillée par terre. Ses larmes avaient cessé de couler. Elle regardait désespérément le sol, sans aucune raison valable. La douleur de son corps ne lui faisait rien. La douleur de la perte était plus grande encore, elle surpassait les ecchymoses et les os brisés. Pendant près d'une heure, elle resta là, sans rien faire, à se lamenter. Rien de ce qu'elle se voyait faire ne lui ressemblait. Elle se sentait idiote, mais ne voulait pas se lever. Elle ne voulait pas affronter la vérité. Pourtant, la sonnette de son appartement la tira de sa torpeur. Elle l'ignora mais se releva tout de même pour aller s'installer sur le canapé. De plus belle, la sonnerie stridente résonna. Elle ne répondit pas mais fut assailli par le téléphone. Le répondeur s'enclencha.  
"Janie, c'est maman. Je vais entrer chez toi mais je ne voulais pas te faire peur comme l'autre jour. Bon, j'arrive d'ici quelques minutes. Bisous."  
La brune sauta sur ses pieds, hors de question que sa mère la voit comme ça, elle lui poserait des questions auxquelles elle ne pourrait répondre. Elle fila dans sa chambre et enfila une tenue plus décente le plus rapidement possible malgré ses blessures et tenta de camoufler ses bleus au visage. À peine eut-elle finit de coiffer, ou du moins essayer, ses cheveux, elle entendit les clés tourner dans la serrure. Elle prit un magazine et s'installa sur le canapé, s'intéressant soudain aux derniers potins d'Hollywood. Angela arriva, le sourire aux lèvres et sursauta lorsqu'elle aperçut sa fille.  
"Jane, bon sang! Répond au téléphone quand tu es chez toi!  
-Désolée, j'étais sous la douche."  
Un mensonge en moins de dix secondes. Ça promettait pour la suite.  
"Je vois très bien que tu ne sors pas de la douche... Enfin peu importe, tu es adulte, tu peux faire ce que tu veux. Même si je n'approuve pas toujours tes choix tu...  
-Maman, qu'est-ce que tu fais la? Tu passes presque tous les jours en ce moment.  
-En fait je... Oh mon dieu Jane! Ce sont des bleus que je vois sur ton visage?"  
La jeune femme avait tant bien que mal tenté de les cacher en tournant la tête du côté opposé mais rien n'échappe à l'œil vigilant d'une mère.  
"Ce n'est rien, je me suis pris un poteau...  
-Ils étaient combien?"  
Un léger silence s'installa. Jane sentait le regard de sa mère sur elle, intense, pénétrant et lourd de reproche.  
"Trois.  
-Bon sang Jane! Quand vas-tu arrêter de te mettre en danger? Tu n'es même pas payée pour ça!  
-Et alors? C'est ce que j'aime faire, et tu le sais très bien. Surtout que cette enquête est très importante..."  
Elle repensa à la lettre qui était posée sur la table du salon et se perdit dans ses pensées. Elle ne sentit pas sa mère venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle et ne la repoussa pas lorsqu'elle la prit dans ses bras.  
"C'est à cause de Maura n'est-ce-pas?"  
La brune ne chercha même pas à comprendre comment sa mère avait deviné, instinct maternel je suppose. Chez Angela Rizzoli, il devait être mille fois plus développé que chez une femme normale.  
"Ce n'est pas à cause d'elle, tout est de ma faute.  
-Si tu me racontais tout?  
-Je ne peux pas... Tout a un rapport avec l'enquête...  
-Jane, tu n'es pas bien. Tu as besoin d'en parler. Je suis une commère, je ne vais pas le cacher, mais lorsqu'il s'agit des secrets de ma fille, je suis une tombe."  
Elle déposa un baiser de réconfort sur la tempe de sa fille avant de continuer.  
"Alors éclaire moi, je suis perdue..."  
Jane prit une grande inspiration et lui raconta toute l'histoire. L'enquête, sa rencontre avec Maura, tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis... Et lui montra la lettre. A la fin du récit, Angela souriait tristement en caressant machinalement les cheveux de sa fille allongée sur ses jambes.  
"Mon trésor... Je suis désolée qu'elle soit partie.  
-Moi aussi Ma'... Moi aussi.  
-Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans cet état pour une fille.  
-Je ne la connais que depuis une semaine... Je crois que c'est ça qui me fais le plus peur.  
-Tu sais ma fille, l'amour ça ne se contrôle pas. Ça va, ça vient. Ça te prend aux tripes et ça ne te lâche plus!  
-Tu en parles comme d'un parasite.  
-On peut dire ça, l'amour rend bête parfois, il peut nous affaiblir, mais au fond nous rend plus fort. Il est l'essence même de ce pourquoi nous vivons.  
-Tu crois à l'âme sœur Ma'?  
-Oui, dur comme fer.  
-Je crois que le mien était Maura. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour quelqu'un. Je me sens bête de dire ça, je n'ai que dix-huit ans. C'est normal que je découvre de nouvelles choses mais...  
-Mais ça c'est différent. Tu ne le vois pas comme une expérience de plus, je me trompe?"  
Jane hocha la tête.  
"Tu l'aimes Jane, je l'ai vu la dernière fois où je suis venue.  
-Mais elle est partie. Rideau.  
-Tu sais que je n'approuve pas ce que tu fais...  
-Tu me m'as dit quelques fois oui.  
-Cette jeune fille est partie parce qu'elle craignait pour ta sécurité. Elle tient beaucoup à toi. Je préfèrerais te garder en sécurité avec moi mais je sais que les oiseaux ont besoin de voler de leurs propres ailes. Alors envole-toi. Retrouve-la, et montre-lui à quel point tu l'aimes."  
Jane eut un léger rire.  
"Comment est-ce que je pourrais retrouver une femme que toute la police de Boston ne parvient à attraper?"  
Angela embrassa sa fille sur le front et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Elle la regarda droit dans les yeux et sourit.  
"Tu es Jane Rizzoli. La plus grande détective du siècle. Tu vas la retrouver, oublie la future flic qui sommeille en toi. En une semaine tu as appris à connaître Maura, tu sais comment elle est. Ne la cherche pas, trouve la."  
Les mots frappèrent Jane en plein cœur. Elle ne répondit pas mais enregistra chaque son qui sortit de la bouche de sa mère. Avec beaucoup plus d'assurance, elle hocha la tête et acquiesça. Elle laissa sa mère l'étreindre et se releva.  
"Je vais aller me doucher, met toi à l'aise Ma'.  
- Aucun souci ma chérie, prend ton temps.  
-Maman, une dernière chose.  
-Oui?  
-Ne joue pas les apprenties détective. Tu ne regardes pas mes dossiers, la dernière fois tu as pleuré pendant vingt minutes.  
-Je me souviens, mais cette petite fille était si jolie...  
-Je sais, mais ne t'en approche pas. Je ne veux pas te ramasser à la petite cuillère."  
Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et alla jusqu'à la salle de bain. Sous la douche, elle laissa l'eau couler sur sa peau, la débarrassant de toute trace de faiblesse et ne laissant de visible que les marques de sa bravoure.

Maura n'était pas fière de sa décision. Elle savait pertinemment que c'était une preuve de lâcheté, la même lâcheté dont elle avait usé pour partir de chez elle et abandonner sa grand-mère. Fuir Doyle lui avait en fait servi de prétexte pour se retrouver, elle commençait à s'en rendre compte. Seulement l'affaire avait pris une tour une bien trop importante. S'il arrivait quelque chose à Jane, elle ne s'en remettrait jamais. Les rues étaient désertes. Il faut dire que le coin dans lequel elle avait trouvé refuge n'était pas des plus fréquenté ni fréquentable. Un endroit miteux dans lequel les maris infidèles de la classe moyenne venaient tromper leur femme. La nuit, les murs étaient si fins que l'on entendait les cris des femmes et le grognement des hommes. Pour la plupart, il s'agissait de prostituée. Maura détestait ce genre de lieu. Elle s'y sentait vulnérable et avait peur qu'un homme ne déboule dans sa chambre en défonçant le panneau de bois qui lui servait de porte. Alors elle repensait à Jane et sentait le courage revenir. La belle robe qu'elle portait pour aller voir son amie avait laissé place au jean usé et ample, les chaussures à talons étaient redevenues baskets et la coquetterie s'était envolée. Pendant une semaine, elle s'était senti femme à nouveau. Mais tout cela c'était fini. Elle détesta son père d'être ce qu'il était, le détesta d'avoir tué ses parents et d'avoir ruiné son bonheur auprès de Jane.  
Dans la rue ou elle passait, elle remarqua une petite boutique de livre ancien. Elle semblait vide, abandonnée dans un rue dénuée de culture. Elle s'y aventura, sans trop de méfiance et y découvrit un trésor. Malgré l'étroitesse de la pièce, il devait y avoir plus de livres que dans celle de sa mère et de son père réunie. Du sol au plafond, sur chaque parcelle de libre était posé un livre, d'âge, de couleur et d'histoire différents. Elle s'avança lentement en contemplant la beauté du spectacle.  
"Bonjour mademoiselle."  
Elle sursauta et se retrouva nez à nez avec un homme, d'une vingtaine d'années. Aussi idiot que cela puisse paraître, elle s'attendait à trouver un vieil homme, endormi derrière son comptoir. Elle fut donc très étonnée de découvrir un jeune homme plein de vie.  
"Bonjour, très belle collection.  
-Je vous remercie. Je m'efforce de prendre soin de tout cela mais nous avons quelques problèmes à entretenir les livres par les temps qui courent.  
-Je suis désolée pour vous.  
-Ne le soyez pas, vous êtes entrée ici avec des intentions tout à fait honorables.  
-Je voulais seulement voir vos livres.  
-Je sais. Et je vais vous laisser regarder. Dites-moi s'il-y-a quoique ce soit qui vous intéresse.  
-Merci. Je vais faire le tour."  
Ils se sourirent et se séparèrent. Du bout des doigts, Maura effleura les tranches des livres, elle sentit leur odeur vieillie de cuir relié et de papier usé. Elle regardait un exemplaire de médecine légale de 1830 lorsqu'un livre lui tapa dans l'œil. Il s'agissait de l'histoire du crime à Boston. Elle feuilleta quelques pages et tomba sur le chapitre sur la pègre. Absorbée par sa lecture elle ne remarqua pas le jeune homme s'approcher d'elle.  
"C'est un très bel ouvrage."  
Elle sursauta.  
"C'est la deuxième fois que je vous surprend. Vous m'avez l'air très à cran.  
-C'est juste la fatigue.  
-Je vois."  
Elle eut soudain la sensation qu'il la perçait à jour. Elle vit son regard la pénétrer. Elle perdit son sourire et se sentit mal à l'aise.  
"Je... Je vais le prendre."  
Il lui sourit et la conduit à la caisse. Il lui indiqua le prix qu'elle paya sans discuter et sortit.  
"Au revoir mademoiselle Isles.  
-Comment?"  
Elle crut avoir mal entendu.  
"Au revoir mademoiselle Isles."  
Il souriait, il savait qu'il avait réussi son effet.  
"Comment savez-vous comment je m'appelle?  
-Beaucoup de gens vous recherche, il est difficile de savoir à qui faire confiance."  
La peur d'infiltra en elle comme la pluie dans les fissures d'un mur.  
"J'ai choisi de faire confiance à mademoiselle Rizzoli."  
À l'entente de ce nom, sa respiration se stoppa.  
"Elle vous cherche.  
-Elle ne doit pas me trouver.  
-Un coup de fil et elle sera là.  
-Pourquoi vous?  
-Apparemment elle avait prévu que vous entreriez ici.  
-C'est impossible...  
-Je n'en sais rien, en tout cas je vais l'appeler. Libre à vous de rester ou de partir."  
Maura réfléchit quelques secondes.  
"Appelez-la."

"Rizzoli j'écoute.  
-Maura Isles est venue dans mon magasin.  
-C'est vrai? J'arrive tout de suite!"  
Son cœur s'emballa. Elle raccrocha et se dépêcha de filer vers la boutique en question. Sa conduite était dangereuse tant elle espérait la retrouver là-bas. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait trouver. À vrai dire, Maura n'était peut-être même plus là-bas, elle était peut-être déjà loin. Et pourtant, son être lui criait d'y aller. Juste pour entrevoir l'espoir de la retrouver. En vitesse, elle gara sa voiture et entra dans la boutique. Du regard, la détective parcourut la pièce.  
"Elle n'est plus là détective."  
En vain, elle tenta de cacher sa déception.  
"Je vois. Elle est partie il y a combien de temps?  
-Dix minutes environ. Comme vous me l'aviez demandé, je l'ai avertir avant de vous appeler.  
-C'est ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire, je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente prise au piège.  
-Je suis désolé de n'avoir rien pu faire.  
-Et moi de vous avoir fait perdre une cliente.  
-Elle n'est pas repartie les mains vides.  
-Vraiment?  
-Elle a acheté un livre sur l'histoire criminelle de Boston.  
-Ça ne m'étonne pas. Vous avez un autre exemplaire du livre?  
-Oui, mais il est en très mauvais état.  
-Peu importe, je vais le prendre."  
Elle ne savait absolument pas pourquoi elle prenait ce livre. Peut-être pour se sentir plus proche de son amie. En tout cas elle le ramena chez elle, bien décidée à le lire.

Assise dans le café d'en face, Maura regarda Jane quitter la librairie, la mine défaite et un paquet sous le bras. Elle regarda son propre paquet, posé à côté d'elle. Jamais il n'avait été si dur de quitter une librairie. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose, courir vers celle qu'elle aimait et la prendre dans ses bras, lui promettre que plus jamais elle ne la quitterait. Et pourtant, elle restait là, assise derrière une vitre, à regarder son amie partir. Elle déposa de l'argent sur la table et quitta le café avec son livre.

Assise en tailleur sur son lit, Jane lisait avec attention chaque détail du livre. Elle prenait soin de retenir chaque information, de s'imprégner de ce mince lien qu'il lui restait avec Maura. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'elle potassait le bouquin, elle y avait revécu l'arrivée des irlandais à Boston au XIX eme siècle, ainsi que la naissance du crime de la pire espèce. Assassinat, viols de pauvre femme. Pendant longtemps, les irlandais avaient été rejetés, traités comme de la viande avariée, à peine bonne pour nourrir les chiens. Leurs conditions de vie étaient déplorables et poussaient certains au vol, confortant les bostoniens de souche dans leur opinion envers eux.  
"On n'a pas tous eu la vie facile dès le début." Pensa Jane avec tristesse.  
Elle se massa les tempes et fit craquer sa nuque. Sa position était loin d'être la plus recommandée pour le dos. Elle le sentait et avait mal. Ses muscles étaient engourdis. Elle avait besoin d'exercice. D'une main experte, elle s'attacha les cheveux et enfila un jogging et partir courir. Sur le chemin, la jeune femme croisa sa voisine qui promenait son chien, un groupe de jeune fille, sûrement sorties faire les magasins. Et puis des couples, marchant main dans la main, s'embrassant ou riant simplement ensemble. Jane les enviait. Tout cela, elle aurait voulu le vivre avec Maura. Pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire à quel point elle l'aime... Ses foulées s'agrandir et son rythme accéléra. Elle devait évacuer tout ce qu'elle ruminait, quitte à rentrer chez elle en rampant.  
Dans le parc, elle fit une pause pour ses étirements et reçu un message.  
"Jane, impossible de se voir pour cette affaire. Boîte 473."  
Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre de qui venait le message.  
Sam Streems, son fidèle indic. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils utilisaient ce moyen pour se donner des infos. Le message était déposé dans une boîte postale louée par Jane, elle y mettait ensuite de l'argent pour remercier son contact de ses services. Cette fois-ci, l'agence en question se trouvait à quelques pas de chez elle et elle s'y rendit en courant.  
Grâce à sa clé, la détective pris la missive que contenait la boîte et y plaça une centaine de dollars. Vu le risque pris, c'était le minimum qu'elle puisse faire. Elle ne lût la lettre qu'une fois enfermée chez elle à double tout.  
"Hey la belle!

J'ai fouiné partout, y'a pas grand monde qui parle. Paddy Doyle fait peur. Je peux juste te dire qu'il surveille cette affaire de près. Il paraîtrait qu'il rechercherait une fille, blonde d'à peu près ton âge je crois. Personne ne sait exactement pourquoi il la veut mais ça à l'air important. Y'a quelques badauds qui l'ont vu se déplacer en personne pour aller interroger des types.  
À propos de ton homicide, ils sont à cran aussi. Ils cherchent des témoins, des gens qui savent. Y'a des flics qui tournent dans les quartiers de Doyle mais ce n'est pas pour contrôler. Il a du monde derrière lui. Si tu cherches à l'abattre, c'est à une forteresse que tu t'attaques.

Bonne chance, je veux plus te parler sur cette affaire jusqu'à ce que ça de tasse. Désolé mon ange."

Elle relut la dernière phrase comme si elle n'était pas réelle. Ainsi, ils avaient réussi à effrayer Sam? "Bas les pattes" ne lui avait jamais fait défaut, pas même sur des affaires horribles concernant la pègre, et cette fois, il avait peur. De quoi faire renoncer la plupart des gens. La plupart, mais pas Jane Rizzoli, au contraire cela lui donnait envie d'aller encore plus loin dans cette enquête. Enquête à laquelle s'intéressait apparemment beaucoup Patrick Doyle, père biologique de Maura. Elle avait besoin d'aide sur ce coup et choisit d'appeler le seul homme en qui elle avait vraiment confiance.  
"Korsak?  
-Salut, c'est Jane.  
-Oh! Salut!  
-Je te dérange?  
-On est en pleine réunion sur l'affaire Isles.  
-C'est de ça que je voudrais te parler, tu peux passer après ça?  
-Ça risque de prendre un moment...  
-T'en fais pas... J'ai besoin de te poser des questions ce soir.  
-C'est d'accord, je passe d'ici deux heures.  
-Merci Korsak!"  
Elle raccrocha et se remit à la lecture du livre. Elle reprit là où elle s'était arrêtée et constata qu'il s'agissait du passage sur la Pègre Irlandaise.  
"Quelle coïncidence."

* * *

**Voilà voilà! :D J'espère que ça vous a plu! Bonne semaine, et cette fois, sans le bac! **


	8. Chapitre 7: Retrouvailles à sens unique

**Bonjour tout le monde! (Il faut vraiment que je trouve une autre façon de dire bonjour... Ca devient redondant!) **

**Voici mon nouveau chapitre! Je tiens beaucoup à vous remercier pour vos reviews et vos lecture et je voudrais répondre en particulier à Michonne, qui m'a fait une remarque plutôt constructive en réalité. Il est vrai que je n'avais pas réfléchi à la chose de cette façon. Après je ne trouve pas non plus excessif que Jane se ballade avec cent dollars sur elle. Pour la clé... Bon ok, il fallait qu'elle ait prévu le coup. Bon bah, un mauvais point pour moi sur ce coup! Merci de m'en avoir fait part, je tâcherais de faire plus attention la prochaine fois!**

**Voici donc le chapitre, je vous laisse en profiter! Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Il y avait à Boston deux femmes. Il y a deux semaines, elles ne se connaissaient pas, ne s'étaient jamais rencontrées et appartenaient à deux univers très différents. Aujourd'hui, après avoir appris à se connaître pendant une dizaine de jours, elles s'étaient séparées, non sans difficultés. Le destin leur avait joué un tour que jamais elles n'auraient pu anticiper. À présent, chacune dans une chambre dans des endroits opposés de la ville, elles lisaient. Chacune avait les yeux rivés sur un livre sur l'histoire du crime à Boston, et plus particulièrement sur la mafia. Jane, allongée sur son lit dans une position confortable pour ses cotes, était plongée dans le passage sur les enquêtes menées. Elle y lisait que pendant des années et des années, les quelques policiers non corrompus qui essayaient de capturer l'ancêtre de Patrick Doyle avaient échoué.  
Maura elle, trouvait cette culture fascinante, bien qu'effrayante. Elle découvrait les codes d'honneurs de sa famille biologique, celle dont elle refusait de faire partie. Elle imaginait ce que serait sa vie si elle avait grandi dans ce milieu. Elle aurait voulu avoir quelqu'un avec qui le partager, à qui poser des questions, faire part de ses doutes et impressions. La solitude s'imposa à elle comme un mur au fond d'une allée. Sa grand-mère était en sécurité, chez elle, tout comme Jane, dont elle ne pouvait même pas prendre de nouvelles. Rendue nostalgique par ce sentiment qu'elle ne supportait plus, elle décida de fermer le livre et de fermer les yeux pour quelques minutes, afin de remettre en place ses idées.

Le livre en se fermant fit un bruit sourd et lourd dans le silence de la pièce. Jane se leva et entendit un deuxième coup de sonnette.  
"Voilà voilà! J'arrive!"  
Elle ouvrit à son invité et fit prendre place à Korsak.  
"Merci d'être venu."  
Il lui sourit et s'assit.  
"J'ai quelque chose à te dire, mais tu dois me promettre de ne le répéter à personne, pas même aux flics de ton service, pas même à un de tes chiens.  
-Ça à l'air sérieux ton truc..."  
Elle hocha gravement la tête.  
"Je t'écoute."  
Elle s'installa à côté de lui et posa le dossier sur la mort des parents de Maura devant lui.  
"Je viens de passer plus d'une semaine avec Maura Isles. Elle était installée chez moi.  
-Quoi?! Tu es pas sérieuse?  
-Si, très.  
-Et tu n'as pas jugé bon de le dire à qui que ce soit?  
-Non. Elle avait confiance en moi, je ne pouvais pas la trahir...  
-Et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changé d'avis?  
-Elle est partie... Hier matin.  
-Donc tu te venges parce que tu t'es faite larguée?"  
Korsak n'était pas comme d'habitude, il était plus... À cran, plus agressif. Jane répondit aussitôt à son attaque.  
"Non mais pour qui te me prends? Cette fille est un protagoniste clé dans l'affaire! Elle est en danger et je ne sais pas où elle est! Je dois la protéger!  
-Tu aurais dû y penser avant Rizzoli! Maintenant c'est trop tard...  
-Putain mais c'est quoi ton problème? Tu m'as jamais laissé tomber comme ça!  
-Qu'est-ce que cette fille a de si important?  
-Tu dis ça comme si je n'étais pas la seule à la chercher...  
-Réponds à la question."  
Elle hésita quelques secondes puis craqua devant le regard insistant de son mentor.  
"Elle est la fille de Patrick Doyle."  
Korsak en resta bouche bée pendant quelques secondes.  
"Elle est quoi?  
-Sa fille. Elle a été adoptée juste après sa naissance. Maintenant réponds à ma question, quelqu'un d'autre la cherche?"  
Il hocha la tête pour affirmer.  
"Qui est-ce?"  
Il ne répondit pas, il semblait réfléchir.  
"Qui c'est Korsak? Tu ne dois rien lui dire! Absolument rien! Tu m'entends?  
-Oui, je t'entends! Difficile de faire autrement vu comment tu gueule."  
Elle eut un sourire d'excuse pour son ami et reprit plus bas.  
"Désolée. Si le bruit court qu'elle est toujours en ville, ils vont se remettre à la chercher et elle sera encore plus en danger.  
-De quels dangers tu parles?  
-Déjà, les meurtriers de ses parents. Elle a vu quelque chose, je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle en soit consciente, mais s'ils le savent...  
-Ils vont essayer de la tuer."  
L'italienne hocha la tête tristement.  
"Et l'autre?  
-Son père veut la recruter.  
-Vraiment? Qu'est-ce que Paddy a à foutre d'une étudiante en médecine?  
-Comment tu sais...?  
-On a enquêté sur elle, tu te souviens?  
-Oui... Vous avez enquêté beaucoup?  
-Assez pour essayer de la retrouver. On est dessus depuis qu'elle a disparu.  
-Quoi?  
-Je ne sais pas qui exactement, mais il y a un inspecteur qui tient à ce qu'on la retrouve. Et le plus rapidement possible. Les recherches ont été relancées il y a peu.  
-Quand exactement?"  
Il fit une pause et rajouta:  
"Hier matin."  
Jane fixa le dossier ouvert sous ses yeux et réfléchit quelques instants.  
"Je dois savoir qui la cherche.  
-Je peux trouver ça. Ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué.  
-Merci. Tu ne dois parler de ça à personne."  
Il soupira.  
"Je sais Jane. Tu me demande de dissimuler des faits la quand même.  
-Je suis désolée, mais c'est vraiment important. Tu sais si les recherches ont débuté à cause d'un motif précis?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?  
-On ne mobilise pas plusieurs agents pour retrouver une jeune fille en deuil sans raison. Des éléments dans le dossier ont poussé la recherche?  
-Pas que je sache non.  
-Alors pourquoi...?  
-Je vais faire des recherches. Occupe-toi de retrouver Maura et surtout, soigne-toi!  
-T'en fais pas pour moi! J'en ai connu d'autre!  
-C'est bien ce qui me fait peur."  
Elle lui répondit par un clin d'œil et le laissa partir.  
De nouveau seule dans son appartement, Jane repensait à la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Korsak.  
"Les parents de Maura sont assassinés, son père biologique mafieux essaye de la recruter et déploie ses hommes pour la trouver à tout prix. Un inspecteur la recherche sans raison et... Je me fais tabasser pour que j'arrête d'enquêter."  
Elle fit une pause et regarda le livre encore posé sur son lit.  
"Les flics lui courent après depuis des années sans jamais réussir à l'attraper..."  
C'est alors qu'elle comprit. Toute l'affaire ne reposait que sur une question de point de vue. Au lieu de se concentrer sur Maura, il fallait se concentrer sur son père. Ce n'est pas l'étudiante que le meurtre a fait sortir, c'est Patrick Doyle.  
Elle s'apprêtait à téléphoner mais de rappela qu'elle n'avait personne à prévenir. La solitude la frappa de plein fouet. Ses pensées divaguèrent, allèrent vers Maura, probablement seule, dans une chambre d'hôtel minable, comme celle dans laquelle elle l'avait déposée lors de leur première rencontre. Elle l'imagina plongée dans le livre acheté plus tôt et sourit. Elle devait la retrouver à tout prix, c'était essentiel.

Elle dormait paisiblement dans le palace que lui offrait le motel dans lequel elle était descendue. Son sommeil, bien que léger, était réparateur. Le livre ouvert reposait devant elle. La page était masquée en grande partie par sa chevelure en bataille. Bien que passionnée par sa lecture, elle s'était endormie, épuisée par les événements et le stress causé avec l'affaire. Soudain, la sonnette retentit, la sortant des bras de Morphée. Lentement, elle émergea. Le son strident se fit entendre une deuxième fois et elle parvint à articuler: "J'arrive."  
Son bras était engourdi par la position qu'elle avait pour dormir et lorsque le sang revint dans le membre elle sentit les picotements désagréables habituels. Avec une grimace, elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit le gérant de l'immeuble sur le pas de la porte.  
"Bonjour."  
L'homme ne lui répondit même pas. Il était sale, mal rasé et portait les mêmes habits depuis trois semaines au moins. Bien qu'il possède une silhouette avantageuse, son état général faisait de lui un être repoussant.  
"Tu dois me payer si tu veux rester.  
-Je vous ai déjà donné l'argent pour hier.  
-Ouais, mais aujourd'hui je veux mon fric.  
-Je reviens."  
Elle rentra et alla chercher un peu d'argent qu'elle fourra dans la main poilue de l'homme.  
"Les bons comptes font les bons amis.  
-Oui. Bonne journée."  
Elle s'apprêtait à refermer la porte lorsque le pied du gérant vint la bloquer.  
"Vous ne vous sentez pas trop à l'étroit dans cette chambre?  
-Non, tout va bien."  
En temps normal elle aurait été beaucoup plus aimable, mais elle savait parfaitement ou il voulait en venir.  
"Si vous voulez mon appartement est juste en face et il est beaucoup plus grand.  
-C'est gentil mais je vais rester ici. J'ai deux trois choses à régler."  
L'homme afficha une mine déçue et Maura pensa "Désolée, je ne suis pas la fille facile qui a fuguée de chez ses parents pour vivre le rêve américain..."  
"Si vous voulez, passez quand ça vous arrange. Je bouge pas de chez moi.  
-Entendu, merci."  
Il lui fit un signe de la main par dessus son épaule et s'en alla. La jeune fille ferma la porte à clé et mît la chaîne de sûreté.  
"Personne n'entrera ici."  
Elle se rassît sur le lit et se massa la nuque.  
"Et toi Jane... Qu'es-tu en train de faire?"

Perchée sur son dossier, Jane examinait à nouveau les preuves de l'enquête. Si son intuition ne la trompait pas, alors la résolution devrait amener un coupable tout à fait différent de ce qu'elle pensait au départ. Au départ, tout reposait sur Maura. Seulement, il fallait s'intéresser à son père, ou du moins à ses ennemis. Quel meilleur moyen d'atteindre le père que de s'attaquer à sa fille. Une question restait cependant: "Pourquoi ne pas avoir attaqué Maura directement?". Jane avait trouvé la réponse lors de la visite de Korsak. Parce que le but n'était pas de pousser Doyle à commettre une série de meurtre, juste de le faire sortir et le pousser à la faute. C'est là qu'elle avait compris. Seul un flic peut penser comme ça. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un inspecteur, rendu fou par une enquête non résolue, devenait meurtrier à son tour. Bien que Jane sache qu'elle n'en arriverait jamais à cet extrême, elle reconnut que n'importe qui pouvait perdre la tête. Elle pensa aux parents de l'étudiante, morts parce qu'ils avaient recueilli la fille d'un mafieux. Puis ses pensées se tournèrent vers l'élue de son cœur. Celle qu'elle souhaitait protéger bien qu'elle n'ait aucune idée d'où elle se trouvait. Tous ses indics étaient en alerte. Une grosse récompense attendait celui qui la trouverait et préviendrait la jeune détective.

Elle sentit son portable vibrer contre la table et décrocha.  
"Rizzoli?  
-C'est Korsak.  
-Tu as l'info?  
-Les recherches auraient été lancées par l'inspecteur Morris.  
-Tu crois que...  
-Il est réglo Jane. J'ai déjà vérifié. Il a arrêté plus de criminels dans sa carrière que la plupart des flics.  
-Je ne dis pas le contraire.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de l'info?"  
Elle ignora la question et en posa une autre.  
"Est-ce qu'il a travaillé sur une des affaires concernant la mafia bostonienne?  
-Qui ne l'a pas fait?"  
Il marquait un point. Même elle qui ne faisait pas encore partie de la police avait eu la "joie" d'enquêter sur un triple homicide de la Mafia.  
"Je parle d'une grosse enquête. Une sur laquelle il a passé plus de temps, sur laquelle il s'est tué au travail...  
-Tu me demande d'enquêter sur un flic là...  
-Je ne te demande pas d'enquêter. Juste de te renseigner.  
-C'est la même chose!  
-Écoute, je peux trouver ces infos toute seule. J'ai un informateur en prison qui me dira tout ce que je veux savoir."  
Elle savait qu'elle touchait la corde sensible. Korsak l'avait prise sous son aile et, de ce fait, la considérait comme sa fille. Il ne supportait pas de la savoir en danger.  
"Tu sais très bien que je déteste quand tu vas là-bas.  
-Alors donne-moi l'info. S'il-te-plaît.  
-Tu dois vraiment y tenir à cette Maura. Je t'ai rarement vu aussi quémandeuse.  
-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles."  
Derrière le téléphone, les deux amis sourirent. L'un parce qu'il avait mis à nu le cœur de la jeune femme et l'autre parce qu'elle songeait aux sentiments qui la rongeaient concernant Maura.  
"Bon, j'ai son dossier sous les yeux.  
-Alors?  
-Il a travaillé sur plusieurs enquêtes concernant Doyle durant sa carrière. Ce n'est pas étonnant. Quatre ont été résolues, les deux autres sont encore en cours.  
-Elles sont à propos de quoi?  
-Je ne peux pas t'en parler Jane, tu le sais très bien.  
-Oh allez! Tu sais très bien que je n'en parlerais à personne!"  
Elle l'entendit souffler dans le téléphone et afficha un sourire de victoire.  
"La première est sur un trafic de stupéfiant dont la cargaison a été retrouvée dans un des entrepôts de Doyle. Il affirme qu'il ne l'a pas mise là et qu'un de ses ennemis l'a piégé. Aucune preuve.  
-Comme d'habitude concernant Paddy. Et la deuxième?  
-Une inspectrice retrouvée morte sur le quai il y a trois ans.  
-Je me souviens de cette affaire. Je suivais encore les enquêtes dans les journaux, j'avais à peine quinze ans...  
-Tu as commencé tôt...  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, pourquoi l'enquête n'avance pas?  
-Aucune preuve.  
-Je vois... L'inspectrice s'appelait comment?"  
Constatant l'absence de réponse elle argumenta.  
"Korsak, tu as commencé à me dire ce qu'il y a dans ce dossier, termine.  
-Emelia Berckley.  
-Ce nom est censé me dire quelque chose non?  
-Pour toi qui ne bosse pas ici et surtout qui n'a que dix-huit ans non.  
-Le rapport avec Morris?  
-C'est sa coéquipière. Il n'en a pas eu d'autre depuis."  
Un silence s'installa.  
"Merci Korsak.  
-Rizzoli, ne fais pas de connerie. Ta carrière n'a pas encore commencée, ne la fait pas se stopper brutalement.  
-Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne ferais rien sans t'en avoir parlé avant.  
-Prend soin de toi.  
-Ouais, toi aussi. Salut."  
Elle raccrocha et réfléchit. Si Morris était effectivement derrière tout ça, elle devait retrouver Maura pour la protéger. S'il n'avait pas hésité à tuer les parents de cette dernière pour faire sortir Doyle, nul doute qu'il s'attaquerait à la jeune fille dans le même but. Elle passa des dizaines de coups de téléphone, consulta presque la totalité de ses indics en leur montrant la photo de Maura. Ses cotes la faisaient souffrir au point que même marcher devenait un exploit.  
"Tu devrais aller voir un médecin."  
Angela donnait toujours des conseils très utiles, à tel point que Jane se sentit bête d'en avoir parlé à sa mère. Au bout du téléphone elle soupira.  
"Je n'ai pas le temps Ma'. Je dois retrouver Maura.  
-Tu vas te tuer...  
-Mais non! C'est juste quelques côtes cassées, rien de bien méchant."  
Angela laissa un silence de quelques secondes pour montrer son mécontentement.  
"Toujours aucune nouvelles de Maura?  
-Pas depuis la librairie.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire si tu la retrouve?  
-Comment ça?  
-Tu vas aller la voir, la supplier de revenir?  
-Elle n'acceptera pas, elle a trop peur que je sois blessée à nouveau.  
-Je suis toute aussi inquiète qu'elle! Tu prends trop de risques et...  
-Maman! Ce n'est pas le sujet de discussion.  
-Excuse-moi.  
-Je la surveillerais. Je la protégerais à distance sans qu'elle ne me voie.  
-Tu peux à peine te déplacer seule...  
-Mais je ne serais pas seule. Korsak va m'aider, sans en rapporter à la police pour le moment.  
-Il met sa carrière en jeu pour toi?  
-Il faut croire qu'il me fait vraiment confiance.  
-Tu as bien de la chance ma fille.  
-Arrête Ma'.  
- En tout cas, tiens-moi au courant de l'avancée de l'enquête. Je veux être sûre que tu vas bien et que Maura aussi.  
-Pas de soucis. Je t'aime Ma'.  
-Je t'aime aussi Janie."  
La détective jeta son téléphone sur le canapé et alla se chercher une bière. Elle rêvait que son téléphone sonne et qu'un de ses informateurs lui annonce qu'il l'avait trouvé. Elle, l'insaisissable et inaccessible Maura Isles dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Deux semaines et elle parlait déjà d'amour.

Plusieurs jours passèrent, Jane avait cessé de les compter. Pourtant cela ne faisait qu'une semaine que Maura l'avait laissée. Elle se sentait dépérir. Ses journées étaient remplies d'une monotonie cruelle et dure. Elle appelait tous ses informateurs, Korsak et retournait inlassablement dans la librairie où elle avait failli retrouver son amie. Ses yeux étaient cernés, des nuits hantées de cauchemar relatant les différentes morts possible que pouvait subir Maura. Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle avait besoin de la revoir. De sentir son odeur et la douceur de sa peau. Et son désir sembla se réaliser. Son téléphone sonna en début d'après-midi.  
"Rizzoli?  
-Vanilla!  
-Rondo! Tu l'as trouvée?!  
-On dit pas bonjour?  
-S'il-te-plaît!  
-Je l'ai croisée devant une épicerie par hasard et je l'ai suivie jusqu'à un hôtel.  
-Donne-moi l'adresse."  
Elle nota l'adresse sur un papier qui traînait et fonça vers le motel. Sur place elle trouva Rondo et l'invita à venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle dans la voiture.  
"Tu as fait du beau boulot. Merci."  
Elle lui tendit un billet de cent dollars et fixa la porte que lui avait indiquée son informateur.  
"Tu es sur qu'elle est là-dedans?  
-Sûr et certain!"  
Comme pour confirmer ses dires, la jeune femme sortit de sa chambre. Jane fut subjuguée par sa chevelure blonde dansante sur ses épaules. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, courir. Courir pour la rejoindre, pour la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser et lui dire à quel point elle lui avait manqué. Mais elle sentit la main de Rondo sur son bras.  
"Vanilla, tu nous a dit de pas l'approcher. Je crois que tu parlais de toi aussi."  
Elle sourit et baissa la tête.  
"T'as raison. Tu peux me rendre un service?  
-Tout ce que tu veux.  
-Suis-la. Partout où elle va jusqu'à ce que je t'appelle pour te remplacer.  
-Tu es sûre?  
-Si ça devient dangereux, tu m'appelles et tu te barre! Je te paierais bien.  
-J'y vais, sinon je vais la perdre.  
-Merci Rondo! Je t'en dois une maintenant!  
-Salut Vanilla!"  
Il sortit de la voiture et prit la même direction que l'étudiante. Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune femme. Elle s'en voulait d'envoyer un inconnu à sa place pour veiller sur son amie. Mais elle était trop faible, trop faible pour résister à la tentation. Trop faible pour ne pas hurler son nom dans la rue, pour ne pas la serrer dans ses bras.  
"Je suis désolée Maura, désolée de ne pas être à la hauteur."

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre que je trouve complètement déprimant mais que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire! J'espère que ça vous a plu! Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour un autre chapitre de Disparaître pour être vue! **

**Bisouilles! :D**


	9. Chapitre 8: La peur au ventre

**Hey la populace! (J'innove) Comment allez-vous?**

**Je suis vraiment désolée de pas avoir posté mon chapitre hier, je n'ai aucune excuse si ce n'est que je n'avais tout simplement pas remarqué qu'on était mercredi. La joie des vacances! **

**Enfin bref, je vous remercie ÉNORMÉMENT pour vos reviews et votre lecture, elles me touchent beaucoup et m'aide à continuer donc ne vous arrêtez pas je vous en supplie!**

**Michonne, ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai absolument pas mal pris ta review, il est important d'avoir des remarques constructives qui nous aide à avancer. De plus la critique que tu m'as faite n'était absolument pas lancée sur un ton de méchanceté (en tout cas je ne l'ai pas lu comme ça :D).**

**Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas de la page :p**

* * *

Elle vit Rondo disparaitre au coin de la rue et se sentit seule. Sa solitude s'imposa à elle avec force et violence. Elle ne voulait plus qu'une chose, rentrer chez elle et prendre une bière. Ce qu'elle fit dès qu'elle mît les pieds chez elle. Avachie sur son canapé, elle décida d'inviter sa mère à passer, pour qu'elles discutent. Quelques minutes plus tard, Angela débarqua, des sandwichs chocolat-guimauve sous le bras. Elle les déposa devant sa fille qui se jeta dessus en la remerciant.

"Depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas mangé?"  
La bouche encore pleine elle répondit:  
"Chais pas, vingt-quatre heures peut-être. C'est délicieux."  
Angela sourit devant le spectacle de sa fille en train de dévorer ses sandwichs comme lorsqu'elle était enfant. Elle regretta cette époque où elle l'écoutait encore lorsqu'elle lui donnait des conseils.  
"Tu devrais manger plus. Tu n'as que la peau sur les os...  
-Ma', je t'en supplie.  
-Quoi? Il faut bien que quelqu'un te rappelle de te nourrir! Tu oublies...  
-Je n'oublie pas de manger. Juste que je n'ai pas faim.  
-Je vois ça."  
Jane attaquait le deuxième sandwich avec férocité et lança un regard noir à sa mère lorsqu'elle lança sa réplique.  
"Des nouvelles de Maura?"  
Le visage de la détective s'assombri et Angela s'inquiéta.  
"Quoi? Il y a un problème avec Maura?  
-Non, sinon je ne serais pas là en train de dévorer du chocolat et de la guimauve.  
-Alors quoi?  
-Je l'ai... Enfin Rondo l'a retrouvé.  
-Le jeune homme qui t'appelle toujours "Vanilla"?  
-Oui.  
-J'ai toujours su que c'était un brave garçon."  
Jane fixa sa mère avec étonnement et amusement à la fois.  
"Bref, il l'a retrouvé dans un hôtel à quelques kilomètres. Je lui ai demandé de la suivre."  
Elle marqua une pause avant de reprendre.  
"Je suis nulle. J'aurais dû y aller moi-même, la protéger. Je suis une lâche."  
Sa mère s'approcha et la regarda dans les yeux. Ce regard sombre qui tant de fois l'avait défié, pour aller à un anniversaire, sortir avec ses amis puis arrêter les criminels. Elle avait vu sa fille grandir pour devenir ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui, une femme forte, pleine de bonté et de courage. Une personne sur qui on pouvait compter en toutes circonstances.  
"Jane, tu sais très bien pourquoi tu n'y es pas allé.  
-Ce n'est pas nor...  
-Tu es restée à l'écart car tu savais pertinemment que tu ne pourrais pas te retenir d'aller la voir, n'est-ce -pas?"  
Jane laissa échapper un rire nerveux.  
"Un jour il faudra que tu m'explique comment tu fais pour toujours comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête sans que je n'ai rien dit.  
-Je suis ta mère, je suis là pour te comprendre plus que n'importe qui d'autre."  
Elles se sourirent.  
"Jane, je sais que ce n'est pas facile à admettre mais tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Quelle genre de protection lui aurais-tu apporté si tu passais ton temps à te demander comment l'aborder ou ce qu'elle pensait de toi?  
-Tu dis ça parce que tu es contente que je sois à la maison en sécurité. Mais Maura ne l'est pas, elle, en sécurité. Elle risque sa vie à tout moment!  
-Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je suis peut-être heureuse que tu sois saine et sauve mais ça ne veut pas dire que je te veux malheureuse.  
-J'ai besoin d'être sûre qu'elle est en sécurité.  
-Rondo s'en occupe, non?  
-Maman, Rondo est très gentil mais c'est un sans-abri qui se bat déjà pour survivre seul. Il ne pourra pas protéger Maura si Doyle et ses hommes lui tombent dessus.  
-Parce que toi tu pourras peut-être? Enfin Jane, regarde-toi! Tu fais à peine cinquante kilos et tu as les côtes en miettes!  
-Oui mais j'ai un flingue, s'ils s'en prennent à elle, ils le paieront!"  
Angela manqua de s'étouffer.  
"Tu as quoi?!"  
Jane prit conscience de son erreur. Sa mère n'était pas au courant pour l'arme car elle s'en serait inquiétée plus que de raison. La jeune femme souffla et tenta s'expliquer à sa mère.  
"J'ai une arme, pour me défendre.  
-Mais tu t'en es déjà servie?  
-Oui, seulement pour empêcher un malfrat de me tuer!  
-Je pensais t'avoir élevé différemment...  
-Oh Ma', épargne moi ce genre de discours! Je suis assez grande pour faire mes propres choix. Quand je serais flic, l'arme ne sera plus dans une boîte mais à ma hanche...  
-Ce n'est pas la même chose.  
-Non, tu as raison. À ce moment-là, j'aurais le droit de tuer beaucoup plus facilement."  
Les mots choquèrent Angela.  
"Comment peux-tu parler comme ça?  
-Je plaisantais Ma'."  
Sa mère lui lança un regard noir.  
"Maman, fais-moi confiance s'il-te-plaît. Ça ne m'enchante pas d'avoir un engin de mort chez moi mais je n'ai pas le choix.  
-Je sais ma fille. Fais juste attention à toi.  
-Ne t'en fais pas.  
-Si, c'est ce que je fais de mieux, m'inquiéter!  
-En attendant, Rondo devrait me téléphoner d'ici quelques minutes pour me faire un rapport.  
-Tu lui fais confiance?  
-Rondo n'est pas quelqu'un en qui on peut avoir confiance pour surveiller ses arrières. Mais il est réglo. Je sais que s'il arrive quelque chose à Maura il me le dira tout de suite.  
-J'espère qu'il n'aura pas à le faire...  
-Moi aussi."  
Le téléphone posé sur la table vibra et Jane lût le contenu du message.  
"Appelle-moi dans trois minutes."  
Sa mère lisait par-dessus son épaule.  
"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?  
-Qu'il a beaucoup de chose à me raconter."  
Elle disait cela pour rassurer sa mère mais savait pertinemment qu'il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose de bien plus grave.  
"Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a que ça?"  
La détective se força à sourire.  
"Je t'assure que oui.  
-Bon alors je vais te laisser. Prends soin de toi ma chérie.  
-Ne t'en fais pas Ma'!"  
Elle serra sa mère dans ses bras et la laissa partir avant d'appeler son informateur.

Jane roulait nerveusement, son arme posée sur le siège passager. Le coup de fil de Rondo l'avait fait démarrer le plus vite possible. Elle avait avalé des antidouleurs et avait couru pour rejoindre Maura. Cette dernière avait rendez-vous avec Doyle et ses hommes sur les quais. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'accepter un rendez-vous de ce genre. C'était du suicide! Elle n'avait aucune chance. Elle préféra prévenir Korsak pour avoir du renfort si tout cela dégénérait.  
"Korsak?  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Jane? Je suis en plein milieu d'une réunion...  
-Maura va rencontrer Doyle.  
-Où et quand?  
-Quai sept, entrepôt dix-neuf. Dans vingt minutes.  
-J'y serais."  
Elle balança son téléphone à côté et continua de rouler. Il lui fallut dix minutes pour arriver là-bas et presque autant pour trouver le lieu exact du rendez-vous. Elle trouva le temps long, elle avait peur de trouver Maura déjà morte. Assassiné par son propre père. Ou pire encore, ne jamais la revoir...

C'était désert. Les conteneurs s'empilaient, faisant du lieu une cuve de fer et de béton. Peu d'abri mais beaucoup d'angle de tir pour des snipers. Ce ne sera pas facile. Elle resta hors des lieux jusqu'à apercevoir une tête blonde percer d'entre les conteneurs.  
"Maura."  
Cette dernière l'entendit et se retourna.  
"Jane! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Comment m'as-tu retrouvé?  
-Trop long à expliquer, il faut qu'on s'en aille.  
-Non, je dois rester.  
-Pourquoi?  
-Il m'a juré que s'il me rencontrait il laisserait mes proches tranquilles... Toi y compris.  
-Il me connait?  
-Oui, Jane Rizzoli. Je te connais."  
La voix sortait de nulle part et Jane dut parcourir du regard toute la cuve pour le voir. Elle saisit Maura et se plaça devant elle pour la protéger.  
"Patrick Doyle.  
-Désolé que notre rencontre se fasse dans un endroit aussi sinistre.  
-Vous l'avez vu, maintenant laissez-la tranquille.  
-J'ai souhaité la rencontrer, pas la voir.  
-Jane, s'il-te-plaît. Laisse-moi lui parler."  
La brune s'écarta et la laissa passer.  
"Maura... Tu es vraiment une jeune fille magnifique.  
-Merci."  
Elle se tenait droite, les poings serrés. Elle ne voulait montrer aucun signe de faiblesse.  
"Dites à vos hommes de ranger leurs armes. Nous ne sommes que deux jeunes filles contre six hommes armés et entrainés.  
-Tu as raison."  
Il fit un geste de la main et Jane vit tous les hommes ranger leurs armes.  
"Pourquoi?  
-Pourquoi quoi Maura?  
-Pourquoi avoir tué mes parents?  
-Je n'ai pas tué tes parents Maura."  
Son ton était calme, peut-être un peu trop.  
"Vous mentez!  
-Non Maur', il dit la vérité."  
L'intéressée se retourna vers Jane.  
"Alors qui les a tué Jane? Dis-moi, j'ai besoin de savoir.  
-C'est l'inspecteur Morris... J'en suis presque sûre.  
-Presque?  
-Je n'ai pas de preuves...  
-Je suis d'accord avec la détective en herbe. Morris a essayé de nous piéger.  
-Comment suis-je censée vous croire?  
-Il y a une règle à laquelle je ne désobéis jamais: on ne touche pas aux femmes et aux enfants.  
-Tu veux dire que tu aurais pu tuer mon père mais pas ma mère?  
-Constance t'a recueilli en sachant qui j'étais, jamais je ne l'aurais tué.  
-Pourquoi m'a-t-elle accueilli alors qu'elle savait qui vous étiez?  
-Elle connaissait ma situation, mon père voulait te tuer, toi et ta mère.  
-Ma mère...  
-Oui.  
-Qui est-elle?"  
Il ne répondit pas.  
"Doyle, qui est-elle?"  
Une fois de plus il garda le silence. Elle sentit la main de Jane dans son dos puis une violente douleur dans le bras suivie de très près par une détonation. Jane lui avait une fois de plus sauvé la vie en la poussant sur le côté. La chute l'avait étourdie mais elle parvint à remarquer plusieurs hommes courant vers elles et Doyle.  
"Maura! Lève-toi!"  
La blonde s'exécuta et se laissa entraîner par son amie qui la fit asseoir dans un conteneur entre ouvert.  
"Tu restes là et tu ne bouges pas! C'est clair?  
-Jane! Reste ici! Tu vas te faire tuer!  
-Ne t'en fais pas. Ne bouge surtout pas!"  
Elle ferma le conteneur pour ne laisser qu'un mince filet de lumière et retourna au centre de la fusillade. Les hommes de Morris tiraient sur Doyle et ses hommes. Jane se joint au jeu et tira sur les hommes de Doyle. Elle en toucha un à l'épaule avant de se faire canarder à son tour. Elle se jeta derrière un panneau électrique et vit Korsak arriver avec quelques hommes. Elle lui sourit et lui cria "C'est pas trop tôt!". Il lui rendit son sourire et commença à tirer. Les hommes étaient éparpillés, cachés derrière des conteneurs ou trop en hauteur pour être atteints.  
"Korsak! Il faut appeler du renfort!  
-C'est déjà fait! Mais le temps qu'ils arrivent on sera tous morts!"  
Par-dessus le bruit des tirs, Jane perçut de la panique dans la voix de son mentor. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait comme ça et le comprenait totalement aux vues de la situation. Elle se sentie soulagée de savoir Maura en sécurité et reporta son attention sur la fusillade. L'adrénaline l'empêchait de céder à la panique, et pourtant, elle sentit son bras trembler. Elle n'était pas formée pour le terrain, c'était juste une jeune fille de dix-huit ans avec une arme pour se défendre. Elle n'avait jamais tué en attaquant, et d'ailleurs, n'avait jamais tué du tout. Pourtant elle géra la situation avec brillance, elle atteignit un des hommes de Doyle dans la jambe et se remit à couvert. Elle compta le nombre de balle qu'il lui restait. Trois dans ce chargeur plus le deuxième chargeur qu'elle avait. Il fallait qu'elle économise ses balles. Elle se releva pour évaluer la situation et sentit une vive brûlure et douleur dans le bras. Elle cria et se baissa pour évaluer les dégâts.

Maura ne se sentait pas bien. Elle entendait les tirs fuser de partout sans pouvoir rien faire. Les bruits étaient amplifiés et résonnaient dans l'espace contigu qu'était le conteneur. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Elle avait peur. Peur pour Jane et tous les hommes à l'extérieur. Elle s'approcha de l'entrée de la boîte d'acier et tenta d'évaluer la situation. Elle ne voyait pas grand-chose, juste un homme tirer puis s'abriter. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait, aucune idée de l'état de Jane. Elle pourrait très bien être allongée dans une mare de sang comme l'était sa mère il y a encore quelques semaines...  
"Non Maura! Tu ne dois pas penser à ça!"  
Elle se sentait tellement coupable d'avoir foncé dans la gueule du loup. Tellement idiote de les avoir tous mis en danger. Elle aurait voulu remonter le temps, tout changer, tout annuler. Mais c'était impossible.  
Rester enfermée ici, sans pouvoir rien faire la rendait folle mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne servirait à rien en sortant. Tout juste bonne à se faire tuer et à les mettre encore plus en danger. En colère contre elle-même, elle s'assit dans un coin, là où il faisait noir et sombre et ferma les yeux. Des larmes coulèrent sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, la peur la dominait.

Un liquide rouge tachait petit à petit sa chemise. Son bras lui faisait mal. La balle ne l'avait qu'effleurée mais la douleur était très forte. Korsak lui avait jeté un coup d'œil pour vérifier si tout allait bien, elle lui avait fait signe que ça allait. Son bras gauche, celui avec lequel elle tirait. Inutilisable. Elle avait vu l'homme de Doyle qui lui avait tiré dessus, elle venait de le blesser à la jambe. La détective compta les hommes restants, deux à Doyle étaient morts, et un des policiers qui accompagnait Morris se vidait de son sang de l'autre côté de la cuve. Elle prit son arme de la main droite et tira vers un homme à Morris qui visait Korsak. Elle ne le toucha pas mais permit à son ami de l'abattre. De loin, elle entendit les sirènes de police. Sauvés. Ils étaient sauvés. Elle décida d'utiliser ses dernières forces pour empêcher les hommes de Doyle ou Morris de toucher Korsak ou les gars de la brigade. Elle leva son bras douloureux et tira vers tous les ennemis qu'elle parvenait à atteindre. Elle toucha un homme à Morris et vit au même moment un homme à Doyle tomber du haut d'un conteneur après avoir été touché par un homme à Korsak. L'équipe tactique arriva dans la foulée. Une vingtaine d'homme débarqua dans la cuve, arme d'assaut à la main, casque et gilet pare-balles enfilés. Jane se releva en tenant son bras blessé et s'approcha de Korsak qui la prit dans ses bras.

Le silence qui régnait était anormal. Maura ne le remarqua pas tout de suite mais finit par prendre conscience que les tirs s'étaient arrêtés. Elle prêta l'oreille et de rapprocha de l'entrée. Elle ne vit rien de plus que le soleil aveuglant. La jeune fille poussa la lourde porte de fer et fut assailli par la clarté du jour. Ses yeux se plissèrent et l'empêchèrent de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle avança à l'aveuglette vers le centre de la cuve et aperçut l'unité d'intervention en train de menotter les suspects. Au milieu de tout ça, elle vit Jane, encore aux mains de Korsak qui semblait s'occuper de son bras. Était-elle blessée? Un seul moyen de savoir. Elle courut vers la détective. Cette dernière la remarqua et lui fit un grand sourire.  
"Maura!"  
Elle la serra dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur son front.  
"Oh mon dieu Jane! Ton bras!  
-Ce n'est rien! Écoute, je préfèrerais que tu ne restes pas là... Il y a tout un tas de morts et..."  
Elle fut interrompue par un cri de rage. Alors que Doyle était déjà attaché, Morris avait encore les mains derrière la tête, sûrement parce qu'il était flic. Il saisit l'arme qui gisait à terre et avant même que n'importe qui n'a pu réagir, tira.  
"Tu vas souffrir Doyle! Autant que moi j'ai souffert!"  
Une dizaine de balles lui tombèrent dessus, le réduisant à jamais au silence. Jane et Korsak regardèrent son corps tomber, la bouche béante, pierre lourde et silencieuse s'écrasant sur un sol sans chaleur. Sans trop comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, ils fixaient le cadavre, lorsque Jane entendit un gémissement. Elle se retourna et la vit.  
"Maura!"  
Le temps sembla s'écouler lentement, comme si chacun de ses mouvements étaient ralentis. Trop lents pour la sauver. Elle se précipita à terre et s'agenouilla auprès d'elle. Une voix lointaine lui parvint, celle de Doyle. Elle s'en fichait. Tout ce qui comptait à présent était Maura. Elle devait vivre, elle était trop jeune, méritait de voir et faire tellement de belles choses dans ce monde qui lui avait pris tout ce qu'elle avait de plus cher.  
"Maura! Répond-moi!"  
Une tâche brune grandissait sur son t-shirt puis devint flaque sur le béton dur et froid. La balle l'avait atteinte dans l'abdomen, laissant un trou béant là où la balle avait percé le tissu. Jane déchira son chemisier et fit pression sur la blessure.  
"Tiens bon Maur'! L'ambulance va arriver! J'ai confiance en toi, tu vas survivre..."  
Mais ses larmes coulaient, elle était incapable de les arrêter. Elle avait trop peur de la perdre, de la perdre alors qu'elle venait tout juste de la retrouver, alors qu'elles allaient enfin pouvoir être heureuses.  
Elle sentit la main de Maura se refermer sur la sienne au moment où ses larmes se mélangèrent au sang.  
"M-Merci. D'avoir sau-sauvé ma famille..."  
Ses mots se perdirent dans un soupir. Ses yeux se fermèrent.  
"Maura! Maura! Non! Reste avec moi! Maura je t'en supplie!"  
Ses cris percèrent le silence qui s'était installé. Les hommes l'entourant regardaient avec impuissance la scène tragique se déroulant devant eux. Maura ne lui répondait plus. Elle regarda, impuissante, le corps de son amie. Elle la prit dans ses bras, la serra contre elle et lui murmura trois mots: "Je t'aime.".

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous a plus! On approche de la fin de ma fiction donc je vous dis à la semaine prochaine sans faute le mercredi! Bisouilles :D**


	10. Chapitre 9: Renaissance

**Bonjour tout le monde! Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée pour le retard! J'ai mille excuses pour l'expliquer mais je ne vais pas partager ma vie insignifiante avec vous au risque de vous ennuyer! Ce chapitre est le dernier, il ne restera que l'épilogue après ça! **

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je m'excuse encore et vous laisse lire! Bonne lecture! :D**

* * *

Elle ne voulait pas lâcher sa main. Les ambulanciers approchaient, s'occupaient de Maura, mais elle refusait de bouger. Le monde qui l'entourait semblait n'être qu'un lointain souvenir, une illusion de la réalité. Jane sentit vaguement la main de Korsak sur son épaule, il essayait de l'arracher à Maura. Elle ne voulait pas. Les ambulanciers lui parlaient, elle n'entendait pas. On souleva le corps de Maura et le transporta dans l'ambulance, elle les suivit, ne lâchant toujours pas la main de celle qu'elle aimait.

"Mademoiselle, si vous voulez qu'on lui sauve la vie il faut nous laisser travailler!"  
Il la secoua par les épaules et elle daigna lui jeter un regard. Un regard vide, froid.  
"Pardon."  
Elle lâcha la main de Maura et pleura, recroquevillée sur le banc de l'ambulance. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que disaient les ambulanciers. Le jargon médical lui échappait totalement, Maura, elle, aurait sûrement tout compris.  
L'ambulance se gara devant l'hôpital. Les portes s'ouvrirent violemment, laissant entrevoir deux infirmières, un infirmier et un médecin.  
"Descendez-la!"  
Le brancard roule au sol, avec Maura endormie dessus. Ses yeux son clos, sa peau froide et blanche. La seule touche de couleur est apportée par le sang tâchant ses vêtements.  
"Une plaie pare-balle dans l'abdomen. Deux tachycardies. On lui a donné trois ampoules d'adrénaline, la tension reste très basse!  
-Ok, on la monte au bloc trois."  
Ils emmènent Maura sans même un regard pour Jane. Elle est devenue transparente. Le métier d'urgentiste oblige les Hommes à se surpasser, émotionnellement et physiquement. Une infirmière vient la voir pour récupérer le véhicule, Jane n'a pas bougé, elle a trop peur. Sa léthargie serait appelée un "état de choc", elle s'en fichait. Elle se laissa conduire à l'entrée, où on lui demanda de remplir un formulaire.  
Ses liens avec le patient? Bonne question. Quelques jours auparavant, elle appelait Maura sa petite amie. Elle se souvint alors des bons moments, de leurs éclats de rire, de leurs baisers, de la complicité qui faisait d'elles deux femmes comblées. Il y a des choses qui se présentent, qui deviennent des évidences. Elles en étaient la preuve. Une rencontre, une amitié, une histoire d'amour. Tout cela en une semaine. Trop dur à croire pour la plupart des gens, Jane elle-même commençait à se poser des questions sur ce couple qui semblait trop évident. Était-il possible que ce ne soit là qu'un amour de jeunesse, comme ceux que l'on voyait dans les séries pour adolescent? Seul l'avenir pourrait le dire.  
Elle rendit le formulaire et répondit vaguement au sourire de la secrétaire.  
"Je vais vous emmener dans la salle d'attente.  
-Merci."  
Elle la suivit dans un dédale de couloirs. Les chambres devant lesquelles elles passaient étaient occupées par quatre lits, dont les occupants hurlaient, pleuraient ou dormaient. Cette ambiance provoqua un frisson dans l'échine de Jane. Elle reporta son attention sur la femme qui la précédait jusqu'à arriver dans une salle aux couleurs plus chatoyantes. Des nuances d'orange et de rouges tapissaient les murs, éclairées par la baie-vitrée donnant sur la cour de l'hôpital. Les plantes vertes y régnant redonnait vie à cette partie si morte de l'hôpital.  
"Installez-vous. Il y a une machine à café dans le coin. Le docteur viendra vous voir des que l'opération sera terminée."  
Jane la regarda sans expression et sentit sa main presser son épaule. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le dernier siège libre, près d'une petite fille d'à peine dix ans et se plongea dans ses pensées. Elle ne saurait dire combien de temps s'était écoulé. L'impatience qui la dévorait la rendait insensible à la moindre notion précise. Jane sentit quelqu'un tirer sur sa manche et sortit de sa rêverie.  
"Mademoiselle? Mademoiselle?"  
La petite fille la regardait. Elle avait une magnifique chevelure rousse, bouclant légèrement et tombant sur ses épaules avec légèreté. Ses yeux, d'une vert émeraude pur, contrastait élégamment avec ses tâches de rousseurs discrètes.  
"J'aurais peur qu'un garçon s'approche trop près de ma fille si elle était aussi belle" pensa Jane.  
Mais la petite ne la laissa pas penser d'avantage.  
"Dites Mademoiselle, vous voulez bien me dessiner une voiture? Je ne sais pas faire.  
-Je ne suis pas très forte en dessin."  
Avec un sourire gêné, la détective se plongea dans le regard étincelant de la rouquine.  
"S'il-vous-plaît, c'est pour mon frère! Je veux que mon dessin soit parfait quand il sortira!"  
La brune prit le crayon et commença à dessiner à contrecœur.  
"Tes parents ne sont pas là?  
-Non, je n'en ai pas. C'est mon grand frère qui m'élève."  
Elle avait dit ça avec innocence et légèreté.  
"Ton frère?  
-Il a dix-neuf ans aujourd'hui. Ça fait trois mois que je vis avec lui. On était chez mon grand-père avant, mais il n'était pas vraiment bon pédagogue."  
L'expression de la petite surprit Jane. Elle s'exprimait très bien, avec aisance.  
"Je vois... Comment tu t'appelles?  
-Je m'appelle Diane. Diane Pinson.  
-C'est...  
-Français. Pardon, je vous ai coupé."  
La détective était abasourdie. Elle était si polie, correcte et se tenait si bien.  
"Moi c'est Jane Rizzoli.  
-Enchantée."  
La brune tendit son stylo à la jeune fille.  
"Et voilà.  
-Merci beaucoup."  
Elle regarda son dessin et eut soudain honte de donner ça à cette fillette.  
"Je t'avais dit que je n'étais pas une bonne dessinatrice.  
-C'est parfait!"  
Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Jane malgré la situation. Elle allait retourner dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle aperçut Korsak.  
"Korsak!  
-Oh Jane! Comment va-t-elle?  
-Je n'en sais rien... Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles..."  
Elle vit que son regard était posé sur Diane.  
"Elle s'appelle Diane.  
-Diane Pinson...  
-Tu la connais?  
-Oui, c'est une petite fantastique."  
Comme ayant compris que l'on parlait d'elle, elle leva la tête.  
"Oh pardon monsieur Korsak. Je ne vous avais pas vu!  
-Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?  
-Antoine s'est blessé à la main en cuisinant. Il n'en a que pour quelques heures. Trois tout au plus.  
-Tu es toute seule?  
-Non, Jane Rizzoli m'a dessiné une voiture."  
Elle sourit innocemment et retourna à son dessin. En baissant la voix, il reprit.  
"Ses parents étaient de riches médecins qui étaient venus à Boston pour une conférence avec leurs deux enfants lorsqu'ils se sont fait assassiner par trois malfrats qui en voulaient à leur argent. Les deux gosses étaient à l'hôtel.  
-Famille riche, ça explique les bonnes manières.  
-Son frère est un type bien, il lui a promis qu'ils resteraient à Boston pour ne pas quitter leurs parents. Le grand-père est venu ici pour toucher l'argent des petits. Il a tout dépensé, si bien que le frère de retrouve à entretenir sa sœur sans aide de son grand-père.  
-Elle a l'air de bien se porter.  
-Il l'a adopté officiellement il y a trois mois. Ils sont heureux maintenant.  
-Tant mieux pour eux, elle est vraiment incroyable."  
Un léger silence s'installa.  
"Et toi comment tu vas?  
-J'ai peur pour Maura... Si elle ne survit pas, je ne m'en remettrais pas."  
Elle fixa Diane.  
"Je me sens lâche. Cette petite a vécu plus que moi et semble beaucoup mieux le vivre...  
-Tu ne te souviens pas que tu étais comme elle quand tu étais petite -les bonnes manières en moins-?  
-Je ne crois pas avoir été aussi sage... Et puis, comment est-ce que tu le sais?  
-Tu es venu faire un stage au poste, tu avais onze ans. À peu près son âge en fait.  
-Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir croisé.  
-De loin seulement. Quand une mère et son fils sont venus identifier un corps, tu es allé voir le fils. Tu lui as dit que s'il voulait, tu irais avec lui. Pour l'aider. Il n'y est pas allé mais est resté avec toi. Tu as calmé sa peine en quelques minutes, alors que n'importe quel flic aurait été désemparé.  
-Je ne l'avais pas vécu.  
-Tu as été forte."  
Ils allèrent jusqu'à la machine et prirent un café.  
"Qu'est-ce que je deviendrais sans elle?  
-Différente... Elle n'est pas encore morte, laisse lui une chance.  
-Elle a perdu tellement de sang..."  
Une larme roula sur sa joue et Korsak aurait aimé la prendre dans ses bras, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'aimait pas les marques d'affection de ce genre.  
"Elle t'a fait confiance lorsque tu l'as enfermée dans ce conteneur, quand tu m'as appelé. Fais-lui confiance pour survivre."  
Il lui sourit et lui pressa l'épaule.  
"Retourne t'asseoir, tu es épuisée."  
Elle n'essaya même pas de le contredire et retourna à sa place. Korsak s'en alla, après avoir salué Antoine et Diane une dernière fois. Le jeune homme prit sa petite sœur dans son bras valide et déposa un baiser sur son front.  
"Tu vois, ce n'était rien. Juste une petite coupure."  
Avec un sourire, la petite fille lui fit un clin d'œil.  
"Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais quand tu as commencé à saigner. J'ai dû appeler les secours moi-même."  
Elle lui donna son dessin et il le contempla avec admiration.  
"Ce n'est pas moi qui ait fait la voiture. C'est Jane."  
Elle releva la tête à l'entente de son prénom.  
"Bonjour, vous devez être Antoine.  
-Ravi de vous rencontrer. Merci de vous être occupée de Diane.  
-Je crois que c'est elle qui s'est occupée de moi."  
Avec un sourire, elle inclina la tête pour la remercier. Ils allaient partir lorsque la petite tête rousse se retourna.  
"Mademoiselle, votre amie qui est en salle d'opération. Je suis sûre qu'elle va s'en sortir. L'amour triomphe toujours!"  
Et elle disparut derrière le mur dans un dernier éclat de rire enfantin. Comment avait-elle pu deviner? Peu importe, cette petite était vraiment époustouflante.

Les heures défilaient sans arrêt. Une, puis deux, puis cinq... La sixième heure allait sonner et elle n'avait eu que très peu de nouvelles. On lui avait seulement dit que Maura n'était pas morte. En quelques mots, la situation était résumée. Cependant, elle n'était toujours pas tirée d'affaire. Les chirurgiens de battaient toujours contre l'hémorragie, la balle s'était logée à quelques millimètres du cœur, chose incroyable vu le calibre de l'arme. En temps normal, la balle l'aurait traversé de part en part, facilitant ainsi la tâche des médecins. Tous les éléments jouaient contre elle.  
Encore une demi-heure s'écoula avant que le chirurgien en chef ne vienne la voir.  
"Mademoiselle Rizzoli?  
-C'est moi!"  
Elle se leva, peut-être un peu vite parce que sa tête tourna pendant quelques secondes.  
"Son état est stable, elle n'est pas encore tirée d'affaire mais ses chances sont très élevées. Elle est encore sous l'effet des sédatifs. Elle est épuisée, mademoiselle Isles a survécu à quatre arrêts cardiaques. Elle a eu beaucoup de chance."  
Jane avait les larmes aux yeux. Maura avait survécu. Elle voulait le hurler, sauter au cou du médecin et l'embrasser.  
"Je peux... Je peux aller la voir?"  
Elle eut du mal à contenir son émotion mais redoutait le passage dans la chambre.  
"Oui bien sûr. Je dois prévenir quelqu'un d'autre?  
-Euh... Sa grand-mère, elle est au courant mais a du mal à se déplacer et Vince Korsak, de la BPD.  
-Très bien, je m'en charge. Allez-y."  
Elle fonça vers la chambre qu'il lui avait indiquée. Sa main resta suspendue au-dessus de la poignée, hésitante. Finalement, ce fut l'infirmière à l'intérieur qui ouvrit.  
"Excusez-moi."  
Jane prit son courage à deux mains et entra. Elle n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé l'hôpital. Trop de souffrance, autant chez les patients que chez les proches. Aujourd'hui, sa place était au bord du lit et non dessus.  
Son regard se promena sur Maura. Sa peau blanchâtre était froide, comme celle des morts. Preuve qu'elle revenait de loin. Un tuyau s'échappait de son nez, tandis que la perfusion qu'elle avait sur la main s'écoulait lentement. Ses longs cheveux blonds encadraient son visage avec beaucoup d'élégance malgré les circonstances.  
Avec beaucoup d'hésitation, Jane approcha une chaise et s'assit à côté du lit. Elle prit dans sa main celle de Maura. Elle était froide et inerte dans sa paume. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, elle s'éclaircit la voix et caressa les cheveux de son amie.  
"Hey Maura. Sacré journée hein? Première fusillade et tu manques de te faire tuer... Tu ne perds pas de temps toi."  
Elle secoua la tête et laissa échapper une larme. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle racontait des conneries pareilles?  
Maura lui avait dit que les gens dans le coma entendaient ce qu'on leur disait, était-ce pareil pour un profond sommeil? Qu'importe, elle voulait lui parler.  
"J'ai rencontré une petite fille magnifique dans la salle d'attente. Elle était très intelligente, elle me faisait un peu penser à toi. Sûre d'elle, bien élevée, pleine de connaissance et surtout... Très belle. Je dois avoir l'air parfaitement ridicule à parler toute seule. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi... J'ai juste... Besoin de te parler."  
Quelques larmes de plus tombèrent sur le matelas.  
"Je ne vous trouve pas du tout ridicule mademoiselle Rizzoli."  
Elle ne connaissait pas cette voix et se retourna vivement.  
"Je suis la grand-mère de Maura, Elena."  
Jane sécha ses larmes et s'approcha de la nouvelle venue.  
"Jane Rizzoli. Je suis désolée, je vais vous laisser avec Maura..."  
Sur ces paroles, elle remarqua le fauteuil roulant.  
"Ce qui explique pourquoi vous n'avez pas pu venir.  
-Je me suis cassée la jambe en descendant les escaliers. Une histoire assez amusante que je raconterais sûrement à un repas de famille dans quelques années.  
-Je suis navrée. Je vais vous laisser avec votre petite-fille."  
Elena sourit et la retint.  
"Restez. Vous aviez l'air très proche de Maura tout à l'heure. Je ne veux surtout pas vous chasser.  
-Les médecins ont dit que...  
-Les médecins disent beaucoup de chose. Je suis persuadée qu'elle sera heureuse de vous voir à son réveil."  
Avec un sourire Jane répliqua.  
"Vous ne savez même pas qui je suis...  
-Vous êtes bien Jane Rizzoli?  
-Oui mais...  
-Alors je sais qui vous êtes."  
La vieille dame lui offrit son plus beau sourire avant de s'approcher de Maura et de saisir sa main.  
"Cela vous dérange si je vous pose quelques questions? Je n'avais pas vu Maura depuis plusieurs semaines...  
-Oh euh non... Je vous en prie."  
Jane s'assit sur sa chaise en face d'Elena.  
"Comment allait-elle?  
-Bien. Elle... Elle venait d'acheter un livre sur le crime à Boston.  
-Elle adore lire, depuis toute petite. Je l'ai toujours connu un livre dans les mains."  
Un silence nostalgique s'imposa avant d'être brisé par Jane.  
"Excusez-moi mais... Savez-vous comment elle a été blessée?  
-On m'a dit que c'était dans une fusillade. Je suppose qu'il y a un rapport avec son père biologique.  
-En effet. Il a essayé de... Plus ou moins la protéger je dirais.  
-Je remercie chaque jour le ciel pour nous avoir donné Maura. Jamais je n'aurais voulu la voir du côté de ces malfrats. Elle vaut tellement mieux que cela.  
-Je suis d'accord."  
Elles passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à discuter, de tout et de rien. Des péripéties de la jeune Maura et de ses excursions pédagogiques. La pièce fut emplie de rire et de joie, tout ce qu'aurait voulu Maura. Jusqu'à ce qu'une infirmière ne vienne annoncer la fin des visites.  
"Je suis désolée. Il va falloir que vous quittiez la chambre.  
-Je vais dormir ici.  
-Très bien, mais vous madame je ne vous le conseille pas. Avec votre jambe...  
-Je sais, je vous remercie."  
Avec une sourire elle lui fit signe qu'elle allait partir.  
"Je vais vous laisser prendre soin de ma petite fille Jane.  
-Je veillerais sur elle comme sur la prunelle de mes yeux.  
-Je sais, je n'en doute pas. Nous ne sommes pas du genre très démonstratif dans cette famille, néanmoins, j'aimerais vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait.  
-Si vous saviez à quel point cela m'a fait plaisir."  
Elles se sourirent et se dirent au revoir. Jane se retrouva à nouveau seule avec Maura et ses pensées. Elle installa le lit de fortune que lui avait amené l'infirmière tout près de celui de Maura et prit sa main dans la sienne avant de fermer les yeux. Lentement, le sommeil la rattrapa, la faisant succomber aux bras de Morphée.

Elle se sentit émerger d'un long sommeil, les membres engourdis et encore endormis de son inactivité. Rapidement, une vive douleur de ranima au niveau de son abdomen, une douleur déchirante, qui semblait doubler dès qu'elle respirait. Elle tenta de porter sa main droite à l'endroit de la blessure mais sentit une entrave. La panique se saisit d'elle. Il faisait noir, elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle était. Les ombres projetées sur le mur était floues, sa vision imprécise. Elle commença à s'agiter. Trois personnes entrèrent dans la chambre et accoururent vers elle pour la calmer et l'ausculter. Elle ne comprenait pas. Une voix lointaine lui parvint.  
"Mademoiselle! Vous êtes à l'hôpital, vous n'avez aucun souci à vous faire. Nous prenons soin de vous."  
Doucement, sa tension de calma. L'hôpital? La douleur? Tout lui revint en une fraction de seconde. La peur pendant la fusillade, enfermée dans ce conteneur en fer, puis le soulagement, la joie de retrouver celle qu'elle aimait et enfin la douleur. Une larme coula le long de sa joue en repensant à toutes ces émotions et elle se laissa ausculter sans opposer la moindre résistance. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, médecins et infirmiers la laissèrent seule avec Jane, assise au fond, un sourire inquiet plaqué sur le visage.  
Avec précaution, elle s'approcha et s'assit. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur le front de Maura.  
"Bonjour la marmotte."  
Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de la blonde.  
"Bonjour Jane."  
Sa voix était faible, rauque. Mais au combien agréable à entendre.  
"Comment tu te sens?  
-Mieux avec la morphine. Merci."  
Jane referma sa main sur celle de la jeune fille et caressa ses cheveux.  
"J'ai eu si peur...  
-Je vais bien. Je n'allais pas te laisser seule!  
-Et puis pense à ta grand-mère. Qu'aurait-elle fait sans toi?  
-Tu... Tu connais ma grand-mère?  
-J'ai passé la soirée d'hier avec elle, dans cette chambre. Elle ne devrait pas tarder.  
-Je vois, merci."  
Maura était très heureuse de voir sa grand-mère, cependant, elle aurait aimé que ça soit dans de meilleures circonstances.  
"Que s'est-il passé exactement?  
-Après que tout le monde ait été arrêté, Morris à saisit une arme et t'a tiré dessus...  
-Ça je le sais. Je parlais d'après.  
-Il est mort, tué par l'unité d'intervention. Six balles dans le torse.  
-Impressionnant..."  
Elle fixa les prunelles brunes de son amie.  
"Et pour...  
-Doyle a été arrêté. Le fait qu'il se soit baladé avec plusieurs armes non déclarées et qu'il s'en soit servie pour tuer des agents de police va le mettre à l'ombre quelques temps. D'autres preuves vont sûrement être trouvées contre lui...  
-Je suis heureuse qu'il ne soit pas mort. J'ai tellement de question à lui poser...  
-On aura tout le temps, une fois sorties."  
Jane voulait l'embrasser, seulement elle craignait de la brusquer après tous ces événements. Elle serra juste sa main pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était là.  
"Est-ce que tout est fini? Est-ce que je vais pouvoir reprendre ma vie d'avant?"  
Elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès mais les mots heurtèrent Jane avec violence. Sa vie d'avant, sans elle. Une vie simple et heureuse.  
Maura sentit que Jane s'était refroidie et comprit pourquoi.  
"Jane, j'ai dit que je voulais ma vie d'avant, mais il est hors de question que je la fasse sans toi.  
-Tout sera différent si je suis la...  
-Tout sera différent, que tu sois là ou pas.  
-Je te l'accorde.  
-Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser tout cela derrière moi. Je veux m'en servir pour devenir plus forte. J'ai besoin de toi pour cela. J'ai besoin de toi pour être heureuse.  
-Je..."  
Elle ne pût finir car Elena entra dans la chambre.  
"Oh je suis désolée, je vais repasser."  
Jane soupira et sourit.  
"Ne dites pas de bêtises Elena! Entrez, je vais vous laisser avec votre petite-fille. J'ai besoin d'un café.  
-Merci Jane."  
Elle déposa un léger baiser sur le front de son amie et sortit de la chambre en lui jetant un dernier regard.  
Il leur faudrait certainement un peu de temps avant de reprendre leurs marques, du temps avant de se retrouver réellement, du temps avant de pouvoir se dire "je t'aime" mais elles y arriveraient. Avec un sourire sur le visage et du bonheur plein les yeux, Jane et Maura avançaient vers un avenir plein de lumière et d'amour...

* * *

**Et voilà! Pour me faire complètement pardonner, je posterais l'épilogue dimanche soir! Merci de votre fidélité et de votre lecture! Bisouilles! **


End file.
